


[索香]缘起

by sakuraijun



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraijun/pseuds/sakuraijun
Summary: 按原作的时间顺序描写了一下索香的心路历程会写数个小短篇大量走肾偶尔走心





	1. 1、小花园

因为有你，我将无所不能  
——小花园

谁能解释一下现在到底是什么情况，事情怎么会变成这样，山治盯着这个在自己瞳孔中无限放大的翠绿的头顶，心理上有点反应不过来，他隐约记得他们好像是在比赛谁能打到更多的猎物而已，结果就变成了这副样子…嗯？等一下，正在发出喘息声的这个人是谁？  
索隆感觉到身下这个人身体一瞬间变得僵硬，停下了手中的活儿，从他的胸口抬起头来，就看到了这个错愕的表情，伸出手拍了拍他的脸，笑道“怎么了，笨厨子，这种时候还在想什么”  
山治被这个带着笑意的声音瞬间惊醒，立刻伸出手抵住那人的肩膀，“等一下，绿藻头”索隆被山治这个动作惊了一下，正要扒开他的衣领的手愣在了半空中，山治趁机赶紧把自己不知何时已经被解开的衬衫拢了拢，屁股向后蹭了两下，低头喘起气来。  
“为什么要等”索隆在这种事情上一向神经大条，他觉得既然他们互相喜欢，那就理所当然的应该做些喜欢的人该做的事儿。  
“我…我还没准备好”  
“准备什么”索隆的眉头皱得更深，握住山治抵在自己的肩上的那只手不肯放松，似乎在等一个合理的借口。  
“你有没有想过，这样做，我们之间的关系…”山治看着索隆慢慢开始眯起的眼睛，顿了顿，咽了下口水，还是继续说道“我们就再也做不成伙伴了，你有想过我们会变成怎样吗”确实他那天晚上鬼使神差的爬到瞭望台上亲了这个男人，他也并没有后悔，但那时他只是遵从了自己内心，并没有想过会得到回应更没有想过如果得到了回应以后情况会怎样发展，从那以来他们就没有单独相处过，这个肌肉混蛋也和往常一样每天沉迷于锻炼再也没有提起过这件事情，他便以为他早已忘了这件事情或者根本没有放在心上，所以现在的状况是什么意思，难道这个男人也对自己……  
索隆烦躁的挠了挠头发，显然不是很理解这个厨子的脑回路“当然是情人啊，互相喜欢的人这样做有什么不对”  
山治震惊到一时竟说不出话来，他显然没有料到自己会被这样突如其来且直截了当的告白，而且对方还是那个一向不解风情的绿藻头，“你…你、你…”山治一边企图往后退一边消化着刚刚听到的东西。  
“你什么你，我说啊”索隆无奈的伸出手将他扯回来“你那天晚上为什么亲我”索隆的目光直直的盯着他，山治被问得有些脸红撇过头去支吾着“那是因为你喜欢我吧，厨子”  
“你…你少不要脸了”山治的脸更红了一些，这个混蛋，明明心里清楚却偏要说出来。  
“所以说，我也一样，我们在一起，有什么不对”索隆说着将手放在山治的头顶，抚摸着他的头发，罕见的郑重和温柔突然令山治觉得有些安心，他抵在那人肩上的手渐渐放了下来。  
索隆感受到面前的人的放松，心下欢喜，抬起那人的下巴，看着他那泛着些许红晕的脸颊和从以前开始就想要近距离观赏的眼睛，那双眼睛简直生得比他见过的所有女人的都要漂亮，尤其是那湖蓝色的瞳孔，如同精雕细琢的工艺品一般，他忍不住轻轻吻了上去，眼皮处传来的湿热又搔痒的触感惹得山治一阵颤栗，但索隆只是轻啄了两下便松了口，他捏着厨子的下巴，看着他那透着血色又极具弹性的唇瓣，不由感慨着这个男人的脸竟每个部位都长得如此精致。  
“所以，现在你明白了吧”索隆没有等山治回应便迫不及待似的吻上了他的嘴唇。  
如果说刚刚索隆的吻是在山治完全没有准备以致来不及反应的情况下的话，现在山治才是真真切切的感受到了这个男人身上灼热的温度和燃烧着的热情，以及伴随而来的，让人无法忽视的强烈欲望，然而因着索隆刚刚的告白，山治已经不再抵抗，这样的态度令索隆轻而易举地就侵入到了他的口腔。  
虽然平日里山治总是表现出一副花痴的模样，但实际上连接吻的经验都没有过，被索隆突然这样肆意侵略着，两人本就是热血方刚的男人再加上是自己喜欢的人，很快便情动起来，索隆的手不知不觉中已经顺着山治的后背抚摸了上去，带着如火烧般的触感，呼吸也渐渐粗重了起来。  
山治被吻得几乎要窒息，感受到两人逐渐紊乱的呼吸和身下一发不可收拾的情欲，直到索隆试图将手伸进自己的裤子里，山治终于反应过来好狠狠咬了一下他的嘴唇，索隆顿时吃痛‘嘶’了一声放开他，趁这空隙山治大口喘息着。  
“怎么了”索隆燃烧起来的情欲被突然制止，喘着粗气的声音中带着些许不满。  
“我知道你想做什么，但是等一下…”索隆将手压在山治头的两侧等着他的后话“虽然你刚刚说了喜…喜欢我，但说不定你只是想要找一个发泄的工具，先别打断让我说完”山治无视了索隆眼中理所当然浮现的怒火继续说道“说到底两个男人之间这种感情就很奇怪了，你有没有想过，你心里最重要的到底是什么”  
索隆的脑海是瞬间闪过了三个人，路飞、鹰眼米霍克和古伊娜，他们一个是自己决定一生追随的船长，一个是自己毕生的目标，一个是支撑自己走到今天的信念，但最重要的，是眼前这个人。  
想完这些，索隆咧开嘴笑了，拿起山治的手指放在嘴边亲了亲“你介意谁？”  
山治看到索隆一瞬间变得戏谑的表情立刻明白了，歪头答道“如果我都介意呢”  
对于这样的回答，索隆低下头轻轻笑着，笑声中带着毫不掩饰的欢愉，索隆很少这样笑，这让山治感觉似乎有一股清泉流过自己的身体，舒服到了心坎里，就这样笑了许久，索隆伸出手把山治抱在怀里将头枕在他的肩上。  
“呐，厨子，我们在一起吧”山治从来没有听过这个人这样温柔又动听的声音，往常他只觉得这个人的声音既低沉又冷酷，连呼吸都带着钢铁的气息，他的心头瞬间一紧，扳过索隆的头主动吻了上去。  
索隆在心里默默赞赏着山治的举动，并用手中的行动回应着他，刚刚解开一半的衬衫被彻底扯掉，山治不着寸缕的后背立刻贴在了草地上，这令山治不禁一个冷颤，他这才想起这里是在…野外！  
“等…等一下”山治挣扎了起来，索隆‘啧’了一声扣住他的双手。  
“你今天的话怎么这么多”  
“这里是野外，喂，你听到没有混蛋”山治的双手被牢牢的扣着，只得抬起腿去踹身上的人。  
“那又怎么了”索隆感觉到身下那人的剧烈挣扎，内心难得纠结了片刻，最终还是拗不过这个人，叹了口气将他拽起来一把扛在了肩上就要向船上走去。  
“喂，你干什么”山治只觉得一瞬间天旋地转，转眼间眼前就只看得到索隆结实的后背了。  
“干什么，当然是回船上去，你给我好好呆着，闭上你的嘴！”  
山治立刻识相的住了口不再出声，他知道这个人的欲望被自己一而再的打断之后已经开始生气了，看来今天不让他得逞是不会放过自己的，现在与其火上浇油彻底激怒他还不如乖乖闭上嘴，反正这个人是个无可救药的路痴，等他回到船上后被撩起的火大概也早就熄了。  
然而当他被重重扔在沙发上看着那个人脱了上衣压了上来的时候他才意识到自己的天真，只要没有得到自己想要的这个人似乎就无法满足，此刻刚刚趴上来便已经开始舔舐自己的脖颈，也罢，山治无奈的笑了一下环住他的脖子，从他主动吻上这个人的嘴唇的那一刻起，他就已经做好了这样的准备，而且当紧紧抱着这个人的身体的时候，他才知道，原来他渴望着他的身体的欲望也是如此强烈，他想要更多的触碰他，也想要被他触碰，这大概就是喜欢吧，与性别无关，只是单纯的渴望着面前这个人，渴望着他的一切。  
索隆亲吻着厨子胸前的每一寸皮肤，用粗糙的手掌抚摸着他精瘦的后背和完美的腰线，不禁发出着无比愉悦的叹息，这个人的皮肤光滑的简直不像是男人的身体，就算是没有日复一日的锻炼身上也没有一分的赘肉，与自己精壮的肌肉相比，这样的身体简直如巧夺天工一般令人沉迷并且流连，他似乎要摸遍他身体的每一处，时而温柔的摩挲，时而霸道的揉捏，引来身下人的阵阵娇喘。  
索隆从来没有想过有一天可以这样肆意的品尝这个人身上的味道，已经记不起是从什么时候开始喜欢上这个厨子，也许是看到他做料理时认真又投入的表情，也许是因为他也有着坚定的信念和梦想，也许是在战斗时他同自己一样不肯放弃的执着，也许是他那无比精致的面容和身体，总之这个人身上的一切无一不吸引着他，但他从未想过有一天可以像这样拥抱他亲吻他，毕竟他们是同一条船上的伙伴又都是男人，直到那天晚上在瞭望台上，那个人竟借着酒劲偷偷爬上来吻了自己，他身体里被强制压抑着的那团火才又重新燃烧起来…原来拥抱着喜欢的人竟是如此快乐的事情。  
他将山治的身体翻过去，不顾那人的抗议顺着那人的脊背吻了上去，他修长的脖颈，挺拔的背脊，纤细的腰身，甚至背上渗出的微薄汗渍都足以令他疯狂，他强忍着将这个人拆吃入腹的欲望，一寸一寸的尝遍他身上每一个角落，然后又一把将他翻了过来，对着他嘴唇再次吻了下去。  
山治已经被吻得无力抵抗，他不明白，明明也是第一次做这种事儿，为何这个混蛋能够如此熟练地点燃自己的身体，许久，索隆终于将手放在他早已挺立起来的地方，慢慢拉开他西裤的拉链，一把扯掉他的裤子，突然暴露在空气中的皮肤让山治一怔，还没来得及考虑接下来会发生的事情，肿胀的地方便已经被握在手中，山治不由得咬紧了嘴唇，索隆不紧不慢地上下套弄了两下，直到顶端渗出了些许液体。  
索隆埋下头去，在厨子的惊呼声中丝毫没有犹豫的将那处吞了下去，索隆的舔弄很有技巧，大概是同样是男人的关系，他清楚怎样做能让厨子感到舒服，反倒是山治，从未被人这样对待过，更何况还是这个绿藻头，在窘迫之余，一波接着一波的快感直袭他的大脑，令他忍不住呻吟出声，他只能紧紧咬着手背不让这些羞耻的声音从自己的喉咙里溢出来。  
见他这个样子索隆笑着松开了口改用手套弄起来，转而去亲吻山治的手心“为什么要挡着，叫出来，我想听…”山治红着脸怒嗔了他一眼，索隆的手下同时加大了力量使得山治这一眼瞬间变了味道，在他看来更像是一种诱惑，他惩罚似的加快了套弄的速度，这令山治不受控制地在索隆的手下毫无保留的达到了高潮。  
高潮过后的厨子似乎卸下了所有的力气，靠在索隆怀里轻轻喘息着，索隆十分满意的看着他的反应，高潮之后就想要休息，趁着这片刻的放松，索隆将沾着精液的手指冷不防的插进了厨子的后面。  
山治立刻痛得弓起了身子，手上用力企图推开身上的人，身体在沙发上不停扭动着想要逃开这冲击，那里毕竟不是为了性事而准备的地方，又是头一次被侵入，刚进去一根手指索隆就感觉到被包裹的紧致，进出已经十分困难，想到这样下去可能会伤到厨子，于是轻轻退了出来站起身子走了出去，就在山治以为索隆会这样放弃的时候就见那人从浴室里走出来手中多了个瓶子。  
“喂，你…”山治拄着沙发本能的想要向后躲，被索隆一把捞了回来，命令般的口吻说了句“别动”然后将那瓶子里的液体挤了一点在手上，便重新插了进去，这次果然顺利了很多，只按摩了几下便轻松插进了第二根手指。  
山治大口呼吸着，索隆不停拍打并揉搓着他的臀瓣帮助他放松，在差不多的时候索隆终于插进了第三根手指，并慢慢深入，在里面四处按压着，原本一脸难耐的山治突然发出了前所未有的呻吟，索隆似乎发现了什么，继续按压刚刚那一处，果然厨子的喘息越来越紧促，甚至拉下索隆的头主动亲吻着他的嘴唇，身下更是磨人的晃动起来。  
索隆欣赏着山治这从未有过的迷乱的表情，迟迟没有继续下去，山治早已被撩拨的燥热难忍，一心只想要再多一点的拥有这个人，在亲吻之余不自觉的伸出手去拉扯索隆的裤子，外裤很快被扯了下来，下一秒便伸手进去抓索隆的下体。  
面对这样露骨又诱人的邀请，索隆狠狠咽了下口水，立刻丢弃了仅剩的理智不打算再忍，他直起身分开山治的两条腿架在自己的手肘上，复又压了上去开始显示自己在性事方面的专制与霸道，他顺着山治的手将自己的性器慢慢送了进去，即使做过了扩张但真正的男人的东西毕竟太过巨大，山治极力忍耐着这撕裂般的痛楚，索隆同样不好受，被紧紧吸住的感觉令他的额头已经开始有汗渗出来，他停在里面不动等待山治渐渐适应着，同时俯下身去亲吻厨子的耳垂，不断抚摸着他僵直的脊背。  
山治粗喘了几声，逐渐适应了索隆的巨大，看着索隆强忍欲望的模样脑子一热抚上他的脸颊，仿佛下定决心一般说了句“进来”  
这一声对于索隆来说莫过于极大的鼓励，索隆放开了手脚一下顶了进去，下体被全部吞没并裹紧的美好触感立刻席卷了索隆全身“厨子…好紧”  
“闭…闭嘴”山治抬腿踹了一下他的腰侧。  
索隆笑了笑，抱紧山治的身体开始了缓慢的律动，同时忍不住再次去亲吻山治那早已红肿的嘴唇，他们的嘴唇狠狠碾压着对方的，舌尖在极尽所能纠缠着，迫切的向对方传达着自己的爱意和渴望，呼吸越来越急促，在狭小的房间内响起暧昧的水声，伴随着下身缓慢交合的声音，山治感觉到身下那人恶意的一顶，不经意间从鼻尖溢出一阵令人酥麻的低吟，这声低吟一出，无疑让两人之间的温度又上升了不少，索隆仿佛尝到了甜头，嘴角扯出一丝标志的坏笑，再次狠狠顶向那一点，一阵激烈的快感突然冲上腰际，山治不免‘啊’的一声叫了出来，脱离了索隆的嘴唇，他深深的吸了一口气，一只手环着索隆的肩膀，一只手紧紧抓着沙发，怒道“混…混蛋”  
索隆舔了舔他的耳垂，赞许道“厨子，你真是，太美好了”然后埋头在山治的颈窝低低的笑了起来，被这样的笑声环绕，刚刚的疼痛仿佛一扫而空，山治抱着索隆的背，主动将腿盘上了他的腰间。  
“快…快动”这简直是最美好的邀请，索隆想着，于是立刻回应了他的请求，将他拽进欲望与纠缠的深渊中，一波接着一波的刺激不断的冲击着山治残存的最后一丝理智，直至他完全放开了自己的欲望随着索隆的节奏上下摇动着，盘在腰间的双腿也将索隆夹得越来越紧，索隆的动作越发狂野凶猛起来，不停撞击着山治的兴奋点，山治早已被顶弄地叫不出声来，只得仰起头大口喘息着，从喉咙中发出破碎的呻吟，索隆抱紧了厨子，细碎的亲吻着他的胸口，在他的身上留下点点红痕，山治知道自己正在被索隆彻底占有着，他不敢想象自己此刻会是什么样的表情，但他觉得这是他这辈子最羞耻却又最快乐的时刻，和眼前这个男人，这个他这辈子唯一喜欢上的男人一起，无论是天堂，还是欲望的深渊，他都愿意去。  
索隆也是一样，他尽情冲刺着，放纵着自己的情欲，两只手不停揉捏着厨子身上每一处柔嫩的皮肤，大腿，腰线，胸前……早已顾不得控制手下的力道，即使过后可能会留下青紫的痕迹，在如此近的距离里，他能够清楚的看见厨子半眯的眼睛里渗出的泪水，山治几乎要无法呼吸，在索隆最后的冲刺中极力抒发着胸口的快意，大腿的肌肉开始一阵紧缩，他满足的发出最后的呻吟，最后躲进索隆怀里低声射了出来，尽数喷发在索隆的胸膛上。  
感受到后穴的极速收缩，索隆更加猛烈的挺进，伴随着最后一声欢愉的喘息，几乎与山治同时达到了高潮，将象征着情欲的液体倾泻在了山治体内，惹得他一阵痉挛。  
两人靠在一起静静平复着刚才的激情，因为第一次后的极度疲惫，山治只是摸了摸索隆汗湿的发丝便脑中一片空白昏睡了过去，索隆轻轻退出山治的身体后拿过一条毯子盖在他凌乱的身子上，轻吻了几下他的眼睛，盯着他的侧脸看了许久，才安心的走了出去。  
如果知道在这片大海上能够遇到你，我一定会早点爱上这残酷的航道，因为有你，连这片阴晴不定的海域也似乎变得可爱起来，喜欢上你这件事，虽然使我不再无坚不摧，但终将让我成为一个坚韧而无所不能的人。


	2. 2、空岛

因为你，我才成了我  
——空岛

索隆从来没有想过有一天会差点失去他，如果当某天清晨睁开眼睛再也看不到那个人明晃晃的笑脸，那这个世界会变成什么样子，他不敢去想，此刻他突然很想抽一口烟，虽然他从不吸烟，看着躺在床上那个几乎全身被烤焦的男人，他突然意识到自己的弱小，就算他是令人闻风丧胆的三刀流剑客如何，就算他曾发誓不会再输又如何，终究连自己最爱的人都无法保护。  
当山治醒来的时候几乎半个身体都是麻的让他无法动弹，虽然这样说但在他看来被那样的雷击中了之后还能活过来便已经是奇迹了，他努力撑起身子刚转头就看到那个人靠着墙抱着坐在地上，怀里照例抱着他那三把刀，低着头看上去像是睡着了，他还记得自己是在甲板上遇见那个放雷的混蛋的，这么说是这个绿藻头把自己搬进屋子里来的？  
可恶！他暗骂了一句，活动了一下手脚，要是再让他遇见那个雷电混蛋一定让他知道厉害。  
“你醒了”低沉的声音突然从墙角传来，山治吓了一跳，原来醒着。  
“嗯，我昏过去多久了？”  
“两三个时辰吧”索隆平静的说道，话落拄着刀略显艰难地站起身，拍了拍裤子上的土。  
“那还真是够久的，那个放雷的家伙呢？娜美桑她们呢？”山治隐约听到船外有吵闹声却又不像是打斗的声音。  
“艾尼路已经被路飞打倒了，大家都没事”  
“那就好”山治松了口气，手上的力气一泄便又躺了下去，索隆盯着他的身体抿着唇看不出在想些什么，山治感觉到那道诡异的视线在自己身上停留了半晌，然后沉闷的脚步声慢慢靠近。  
他转过身去正要开口却突然眼前一绿，下一刻便感到有两片温热又柔软的唇贴上了自己的嘴唇，他怔了一下想到大家都在外面下意识地便想要挣扎，但那人扣着自己的脑勺只是轻柔又细致的摩擦吮吸着他的唇瓣，不夹带着丝毫情欲，呼吸间却是一片灼热，仿佛只是在诉说着心中埋藏着的最深沉的情意，触动着山治内心最柔软的一角，他们很少会这样认真而单纯的接吻，山治看着那人微闭的双眼和浓密的睫毛，他自己也许都不知道他此刻的表情有多么温柔，被这个人用这样的表情亲吻着，还真是受不了啊，山治忍不住弯起眼角仰起头主动迎合着。  
索隆的手正覆在山治的脸颊上细细描摹着他的五官，唇齿间传来那人熟悉的味道，多么美妙，他还在这里，就在自己的怀里，他还能像现在这样触碰到他亲吻着他，他突然间觉得自己好像什么都不需要了，就在这一瞬间，他几乎找到了比自己的野心和生命甚至尊严更重要的东西。  
这场深沉又真挚的亲吻持续了很久，房间内的温度似乎都上升了一些，直到索隆感觉自己几乎快要把持不住的时候才终于放开了他，他喘着气抵着山治的额头，伸手轻轻拍了拍他的发顶，一句话也没有说便转身走了出去，山治怔怔地坐在床上看着那人离开的背影，疑惑着他今天是怎么了，不过这个绿藻头经常是莫名其妙的，他思考了一下便放弃了，这样一番折腾之后倒有些饿了，外面路飞他们应该在开宴会吧，他拿起床边挂着的西装披在身上走了出去。  
“哟！山治！你醒了啊”路飞叼着一块肉跳了过来兴奋地拍着他。  
“啊，山治，你终于醒了，我们都担心死了，索隆还一直不让我们进去，真是的…”乌索普还在喋喋不休着，山治在人群中找了一圈终于看到了那个一个人坐在角落喝着酒的绿藻头，所以说这个混蛋这几个时辰一直在就那样坐在地上是吗，他从怀里掏出烟吸了一口朝那人走了过去。  
索隆远远的就看见那个金发男人叼着烟走了过来，他咂了下嘴，站起身来用脚踹了两下地面极具深意的望了他一眼然后转身走到了树林里，山治脚下的动作停了一下，四处看了看大家并没有注意到索隆的小动作，他无奈地抓了抓额前的头发跟了上去。  
山治跟在那人身后，一边走一边无意识的踢着周围的杂草，深夜的丛林里只听到风吹过树叶的声响和远处传来的欢闹声，月光中倒映着树林的影子，时不时有一群鸦鸟怪叫着从头顶急速飞过，就算是他也感到有一丝诡异，他盯着面前那个一言不发的背影，越发觉得自己为什么要做这种事情，说起来他可能根本不是想让自己跟过来，虽然刚刚那个动作明显是在暗示他，那现在这副冷淡的模样算什么，可恶，他开始有些烦躁不安，狠狠地抽了两口烟，将烟头踩灭，转头便要走。  
“怎么样了？”突然一个低沉的声音飘进耳朵，山治刚要迈出去的腿顿了几秒才确定那声音的确是从这个混蛋嘴里发出来的。  
“什么怎么样？”  
“我是说你的身体感觉怎么样了？”索隆终于转过身来看着他，只是月色昏沉使山治看不清他脸上的表情。  
“别小看我，死绿藻头，那点小伤早就没事了”山治莫名的松了一口气顺势靠在身后的树上。  
“哦，是吗，臭厨子，还真是捡回了一条命啊”  
“你说什么？！白痴剑士，你巴不得我去死吧”  
“哼，还能吵架，看来精神确实不错”  
虽然嘴上这样说，但经受了那种程度的电击，他们毕竟不比路飞，肉体凡胎怎么可能一点事都没有，一阵强风正吹过来，山治不由得裹紧了身上的西装，索隆看着他嘴硬逞强的样子，犹豫了一下还是走上前去，故意挡在了风吹来的方向，伸出一只手拄在树上，以稍稍俯视的姿势看着山治的发顶。  
山治被这样近距离的盯得有些不舒服，抬起头刚好对上那人的眼睛，四目相对，在索隆微微有些收缩的瞳孔中他看到了一瞬间闪过的心疼，在这样的目光下山治不禁有些脸红，还好这里几乎没有光透过来，索隆认真的盯着他的脸看了半晌，似乎要将他看进身体里去。  
“你到底要看到什么时候，没别的事就回去了”  
话音未落那人突然身体前倾将山治抱在了怀里，原本就充满磁性的嗓子用着极尽温柔的声音说道“永远也看不够”  
只这一声足以让山治无法自持，他觉得他的心跳开始加快，甚至听到从胸膛里传出的‘咚咚’声，为什么，为什么已经在一起这么久了，只要这个男人一句话他还是会如此轻易的心动“笨…笨蛋，说什么傻话”  
“那被这种傻话动摇的你，不是更笨？”果然被他看穿了，虽然看不到表情但也能想象山治此刻的脸一定红得快要发热了。  
索隆一边抚摸着他的脑后一边用脸颊反复蹭着他的头发，不时发出低低的愉悦的笑声。  
“你能不能别笑了”这样的笑声听得山治心里痒痒的，似乎有一根羽毛在轻扫着他的心底，他觉得自己不能再听下去了，否则会沉溺在这个男人的身体里的。  
山治的身体突然猛地一颤，他不可置信的睁大了眼睛，是因为那个无耻的趴在他身上的男人竟然开始亲吻自己的后脖颈，一边亲吻一边轻舔着他的每一寸肌肤，从每一个毛孔中钻进去的酥麻感顺着他全身的神经直接渗进他的骨髓，索隆的吻慢慢向上，他轻轻含住山治小巧的耳垂，然后转向前面，小心翼翼地轻吻着他的额头、眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊…最后又回到那刚刚已经被吮吸得水嫩的嘴唇。  
“绿藻头…”索隆堵回了他的声音，他现在不想听他说任何话，他只想用自己的唇，用自己的双手，用自己的身体去切实地感受这个男人的存在，他伸出舌头灵活地撬开了山治的唇齿，探了进去，极尽柔情的缠绵着，如果是刚刚在船上只是浅尝辄止的厮磨的话，那现在这个吻就无疑是沾染着情欲的纠缠，山治被这突如其来的深吻弄得几乎喘不过气。  
直到尝遍了他口中全部的味道，索隆才放过了那两片唇瓣，向下游移着，色情地舔过他的喉结，山治不由得从喉咙中溢出一声喘息，索隆笑了一下，将他压在树上，不安分的手探到他的胸前去解他的扣子，突然暴露在空气中的皮肤令山治打了个冷颤，他便立刻将那只散发着情热的手伸了进去。  
索隆的亲吻和抚摸一直是霸道的，但这次却不知怎的每个动作中都透着这个粗犷的男人特有的温柔，山治看着他硬朗的眉眼，这个人除了自己的野心和伙伴似乎什么都不曾放在心上，明明是个极其纯真又善良的人，却总让人觉得恐惧，身处荒世，他一直孤身一人，贯彻着自己的修罗之道，正因如此，他才爱他，他才如此，心疼他。当决定和他在一起的时候，他便默默发誓，一定不会在他前面死去，再留他独自一人，但今天，他险些就要对自己食言……他心中一疼，眼眶差点湿润，他伸出手抱住绿发男人的背，感觉到身上的人颤了一下，随后落下的吻更加细密且急促。  
吻渐渐深入，山治身上披着的外衣不知什么时候已经被扔在了地上，衬衫也几乎褪到了一半，露出厨子纤细的锁骨和削瘦的肩头，索隆张开口轻轻咬上他的锁骨，山治顿时闷哼了一声，身体深处传来愉悦的叫嚣，咬着下唇，搂着那人的手臂紧了紧。  
索隆伸出舌尖在厨子胸前挺立的一点上反复打着转，山治的喉咙中不断发出细碎的呻吟声，就在他尽力压抑自己感受着此刻难得的缠绵时，索隆的亲吻突然停了下来，就在他不明所以的时候突然感觉到那紧贴着自己的胯间传来的硬度和灼热，他的脸不由得又红了红…  
下身不受控制地精神起来，果然只要触碰到这个男人，自己多年禁欲式的修炼便仿佛都见了鬼，他重重咽了下口水，迅速将山治的衬衫拢了起来，努力平复着自己的心中升腾起来的欲望，转过头去不去看他。  
“走吧”  
山治立刻明白了他的意思，低头扯开嘴角笑了笑，这个白痴…然后伸出手拉住了他的衣角，索隆怔了一下，回头看了看他揪着自己衣角的那只手，这家伙想干什么？  
“要不要我帮你？”山治的声音细弱蚊蝇，带着一丝小心的试探，但索隆还是听清楚了，心中紧绷着的那根弦几乎就要断掉，他伸出手抬起厨子的脸颊。  
“你能怎么帮？你才刚醒，我不想伤你”  
山治没有理他而是一个用力将那人拉了过去装了个身便反过来将他的背压在了树上，自顾自的去解他的裤子。  
索隆没有制止，而是饶有兴趣地盯着他的动作，这个笨蛋到底知不知道自己在干什么？索隆一脸笑意的看着他紧张地将自己的裤子褪到了脚边，期待着他下一步的动作。  
山治红着脸盯着索隆胯下早已探出头跃跃欲试的硕大，咽了下口水，眼中突然闪过一丝狡黠的光，一把握了上去手指按在前端，看着索隆的脸笑道“你求我…我就帮你…”  
对于这样突如其来的挑逗，索隆来了兴致，放松了力气靠在树上，偏过头挑眉看着他，抬起一条腿用膝盖蹭了蹭山治的两腿间“厨子，你应该知道，别随便挑逗我”  
山治‘啧’了一声，似乎像下定了什么决心一般，弯下身猝不及防地张口将那挺立的前端含了进去。  
欲望被温热的口腔包裹住的感觉令索隆浑身一颤，他本想逗逗他，以为他只是在逞强而已，没想到这个人真的会这样做，山治很爱干净，虽然他们在一起以来已经做过了几次，但即便是每次插到后面这个人都是一副抗拒的模样，他从没想过这个人有一天会愿意为自己做这种事情…  
山治舔了舔那隐约渗着水珠的前端，然后在索隆灼热的目光中一寸一寸地吞了进去，记忆中，索隆经常会为自己这样做，那人的技巧每次都那么震撼人心，当然，看着自己被吞没在另一个男人口中，尤其那个还是自己爱的人，任谁都会发疯。  
果然，索隆忍不住闷哼了一声，仰着头靠在树上，伸手揉着山治柔软的发顶，从鼻尖溢出一声沉闷的“厨子…”从未有过的爽到极致的快感几乎让他觉得就这样死了也没什么不好，他看着那个撅着屁股跪在地上为自己放下了尊严的男人，突然觉得心头被揪紧了，他抚摸着山治动情的脸，他不想勉强他做这些，他永远不会勉强他去做自己不喜欢的事情。  
感觉到一股想要抬起自己脸颊的力量，山治抬起头便对上了那人眼中明显的心疼，这让他不禁更加心疼这个家伙，无论何时都牵挂着伙伴，无论遇到多么强大的敌人都第一时间挡在他们面前，为了伙伴甚至不惜豁出性命，与这样的他相比，不过是一次羞耻的主动罢了。  
“厨子…你不需要这样的”  
口中的东西撑着他的脸颊，让他无法做出其他的表情，只能握住索隆的手腕制止着他的动作，继续舔弄着，一想到这个东西每次竟然插在那么狭窄的地方便让他觉得羞愧难当。  
山治的舌头色情的舔过索隆下体的每一个角落，细致得如同对待一道精致的料理，什么时候该添加什么样的佐料，什么时候要用什么样的火候，该快还是慢，这些都是一个优秀的厨师必备的，而现在，这些通通变成了山治的本能。  
嘴里的东西越来越热，几乎要烫伤他的舌头，顶部已经开始分泌出了液体，同样的男人，山治不用想也知道，索隆快要到极限了。  
索隆没有刻意控制射出的时间，这毕竟是厨子的第一次他不想他太辛苦，但同时又无法自拔地贪恋着他的温柔和口腔中令人舒服的温度，果然这个人的一切都会让自己沉迷，看出他已经太累了，开始有些力不从心，性欲对于索隆来说从来都不是不可控制的，只要他想，此刻比起在厨子的口中发泄出来他更想好好抱抱他，亲亲他。  
马上就要到终点的时候是很磨人的，一旦稍有不慎就很难再积攒起来，那山治的工作就白做了，想到这，索隆伸出手按住山治的头，开始主动地向着那窄小的咽喉撞去，突然加快的频率让山治顿时感到一阵不适，他没有想过会遇到这样的情况，那东西顶在嗓子眼的强烈的恶心感让他难以忍受，使得他不断的缩紧咽喉，不停地吞吐，殊不知，这对于索隆来说无异于灭顶的享受，感觉到抓着自己头顶的手下力量不断加重，山治有些生气，突然用力吞咽了几下，索隆就在这时突然哼了出声，猝不及防地抬起厨子的脸对着那还没合拢的嘴吻了下去，拉过他的手覆上自己即将喷发的分身，狠狠撸动了两下，喘息着射在了山治的手里。厨子的第一次，索隆终究还是不想对他太过分，还好在最后一刻之前移开了他的嘴。  
那个依旧未见疲软的东西还在努力的抖动中最后一滴，此刻山治的脑中已经一片空白，但感受到掌心中的热度，他心中不禁升起一阵欣慰…  
索隆紧紧抱着他平复着发泄过后的激情，虽然他其实还完全没有爽到，但看在这个人重伤初愈的份上，只能暂时委屈自己了，山治的头靠在索隆的肩上，闻着他身上特有的味道，疲累的身体似乎轻松了不少，他心中甚至有那么点开心，自己终于也可以，为他做些什么了。  
“厨子，答应我”索隆突然无比认真的开口“不要再让自己受伤了”  
“喂喂，你傻了吧，我们可是海贼，在这片伟大航路上，怎么可能不受伤”  
“如果再发生这样的事情，我大概…会忍不住杀了所有人”  
“你这家伙…好好好，我答应你，我是绝对不会死的”山治感受到他坚定的语气不禁失笑，这个看似比任何人都要坚强的男人，其实很多时候就像个孩子一样。  
“不要再让我变成以前的那个罗罗诺亚•索隆…”  
这句话让山治的心突然疼了一下，他抱紧了这个男人“既然这样，我们就一起变得更强吧，白痴剑士”  
深夜的丛林总是会令人害怕，因为你永远都不知道丛林里面会有什么等着你，当一个人心存迷茫，便无法看清前路，终将因失去前进的方向而惶惶不可终日，活着，便只是活着罢了。

在遇见你之前，我是一个没有灵魂的恶魔，独自一人在世间游走，眼中只有不停的杀戮，我该拿什么去感谢命运，让你出现在我的生命里，因为爱你，让我能够有勇气且有能力去找到那个真正的自己，使我，终于成为了我。


	3. 3、水之都

我该拿什么挽留你  
¬——水之都

傍晚的餐厅异常的安静，空气中还残留着晚饭的香味，不知道是不是心理作用，总觉得今天的灯光有些昏暗，压抑得直让人透不过气，索隆抱着手臂靠在窗边，一言不发，此刻他的眼里只有那个坐在餐桌旁低着头沉默不语的男人，他嘴里叼着烟，用与平日截然不同的方式大口吸着，前额的刘海垂下来使他看不到那人的表情，但不用想也知道一定好不到哪里去，索隆支持路飞和乌索普的决定是因为他觉得那是他们必须要经历的，只有痛过才会成长，所以对于乌索普的离开，他并没有出口挽留，但是他也不想看到厨子现在这副模样，这让他的胸口莫名的感到憋闷，似乎被什么东西堵住了无法舒缓，这种时候大概应该安慰他一下，索隆这样想着，于是走了过去。  
刚走出去两步，山治突然从椅子上站起来朝自己走过来，索隆愣了一下随后眉心舒展开来正要伸出手，却见那人面无表情地打开了自己伸过去的手，索隆吃痛的皱了皱眉。  
“白天弗兰奇一家的人来过吧”山治抬头看着他，用极度压抑的嗓音开口。  
“是啊，那又怎么样”索隆没想到他会突然问起这个，但看到厨子铁青的神色他立刻明白了，不由得一阵愤懑。  
“那你为什么没有把他们都做了，这样他们就不会去抢乌索普的钱，乌索普也就不会因为自责而离开了！”山治紧紧握住索隆的肩膀，手指因为太过用力已经开始泛白，看向索隆的眼神中带着显而易见的愤怒和不甘。  
“那你就不要出去乱跑好好呆在船上就不会发生这样的事情了”索隆被他此刻失去理智的态度瞬间激怒，掰开山治的手指怒道。  
“我只是作为厨师去储备必需的食物而已…”山治还想说些什么却被索隆牢牢堵住，夹杂着怒气的吻如骤雨般落下来，却并没有伸进去只是捻磨着他的嘴唇，似乎只是不想让他继续说下去，山治从来没有见过这样生气的索隆，动作中没有半分柔情除了压抑着的怒气甚至还夹带着一丝令人不安的慌乱，山治突然感到一阵惊愕与恐惧，推搡着他的胸口剧烈挣扎着，亲吻逐渐变成了粗暴的啃咬，直到喉咙中尝到了一丝甜腥的味道索隆才放开了他，解脱出来的山治立刻靠着桌沿大口喘息着，下一刻又被那人箍在了怀里，山治感觉到抱着自己身体的手臂一紧再紧，直到勒得他快要喘不过气，正要伸手推开他，却听见耳边传来了那人疲惫而沙哑的声音  
“别动，让我抱一会儿，一会儿就好”山治的身体不可察觉的抖动了一下，他从未见过这样的索隆，直到刚刚为止，无论是路飞和乌索普吵得面红耳赤的时候，还是乌索普离开梅丽号的时候，亦或是两个人因决斗而遍体鳞伤的时候，这个人都是他们之中最冷静和理智的那个，他似乎一直以来都将稳定这个团队的责任扛在肩上，宛若一根坚不可摧的柱石一样支撑着路飞支撑着他们所有人……以至于他都忘了，他也只是一个二十岁的男人，也有七情六欲，也会因看不清前进的方向迷茫，也会因为伙伴的离去而变得软弱。  
山治突然觉得心脏像被人用针扎着一样疼，这个人什么都不说，其实心里的痛苦和沉重丝毫不亚于路飞吧，他伸出手拍了拍索隆的头顶，另一只手绕到后面轻抚着他的后背，甚至动了动脑袋去蹭他的头发，在争吵时向来伶牙俐齿的他一时竟不知该说些什么。  
“喂，你在哄小孩子吗，臭厨子”索隆被他这一连串异常温柔的动作弄的不禁失笑。  
“切”山治用力推开了身上的男人“就这一次，不想要就算了”索隆笑着看他微微羞红的脸，扯开了嘴角，心情似乎放松了一些，手上一用力，在那人的错愕的神情中一把将他抱到了桌子上坐正，手拄着两侧桌沿一眼不错地看着他。  
山治被盯得有些发毛，想要撇开头去却被一只有力的手扳了回来，索隆弯下身和他额头相抵，温热的气息不紧不慢的打在他的脸上，用唇瓣细致的描摹着他的嘴唇，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着刚刚被咬破的地方渗出来的血，如触电般酥痒感直接流进山治的心脏里，偏偏那人就这样反复磨着他却不见有任何动作，而就在山治以为他即将撬开自己的唇齿的时候又突然移开了。  
“你…”山治刚要开口就被索隆伸出一根手指按在唇上轻轻擦去上面残留的血迹“厨子，你说…”他捧过山治的侧脸细细的摩挲，剑士粗糙的手掌在厨子细嫩的脸上反复流连着，指尖因常年握剑留下的老茧让山治感到一阵刺痛，却逃不开那人炽热的目光，索隆继续说道“有一天我们会不会也像那样吵起来”低沉的声音竟带着不易觉察的不安。  
山治的心头一凛，努力用轻松的语气调侃道“喂，绿藻头，我们不是每天都在吵吗”索隆听罢手下的动作停了一瞬“是啊，我们一直都在吵”说完便低低地笑了起来。  
“白痴剑士”山治心下一软伸出手环住索隆的腰身“我说，乌索普的事情你不要太担心了，这是他自己的决定，他也一定做好这样的准备了”  
索隆心中当然清楚，他只是…也许是自责自己没能保护好梅丽号，也许是不甘心在面对伙伴争执时的无能为力，也许只是不敢面对自己内心那些许的动摇和软弱，他对路飞说不要迷茫，事实上他是在告诉自己无论发生什么都不能有丝毫的软弱和迷茫……但当他看到眼前这个男人，所有的自责、不甘与动摇都在一瞬间变成了恐惧，他怕有一天他也像失去伙伴一样失去这个男人，只要想到这一点，他就恨不得将这个人揉进自己的身体里。  
“厨子，答应我，绝对不要像乌索普一样走掉”索隆抱着他的身体将他的头埋在自己的胸口，这让山治能够无比清晰地听得到索隆强有力的心跳声“如果真有那么一天，我可能，会忍不住杀了你，所以，答应我”  
索隆的语气无比认真，山治却嗤笑出了声“喂喂，死绿藻头，你这是求人的态度吗”山治抱着索隆腰身的手臂紧了紧“在和你分出胜负之前我是绝对不会走的，你就死了这条心吧”  
又这样抱了许久，久到山治几乎以为这个绿藻头已经睡着了，才轻轻拍了拍他的背“喂，起来，该收拾东西了，我们得从这条船上下去了”索隆的身子依旧一动不动“你听到没有，喂，死绿藻…”话音未落便只觉得眼前一黑下一秒唇上便一片湿热。  
“喂，你…”索隆及时堵住了山治即将溢出牙关的话，并趁机将舌头伸了进去与山治的纠缠在一起，这次的吻与刚刚不同，从里到外都沾染着情欲的气息，那双精壮的腿也用力挤进了山治的两腿间，山治被吓了一跳，还没来得及反应便已经被吻得快要喘不过气，当索隆终于尝遍了他口中每一分味道才意犹未尽的放开了他，此时山治的脸色因缺氧的缘故而变得潮红不已。  
“混蛋，你发什么疯”山治开始低头咳了起来，怒骂道。  
“厨子”索隆粗重的喘着气，双手捧起山治的脸颊，用性感的声音说道“我想要你”同时用大腿色情的蹭着山治的下身。  
“别说傻话了，也不想想现在是什么时候，天亮我们还要下船去找旅馆呢，总之今天不行”山治努力偏过头不去看他那双眼睛中燃烧着的情欲，这个永远下半身思考的混蛋，随便发情也要有个限度吧，山治突然觉得自己刚刚心中那点见不得人的心疼还是去喂狗好了…  
索隆盯着他的脸考虑了片刻决定无视这个口是心非的家伙直接伸手去解那系的严谨的衬衫纽扣，同时不忘封住他那还在喋喋不休的嘴并将他的一双手钳制在身后，山治用力挣扎了两下却终究不敌这个每天拿杠铃当玩具的肌肉怪物的力量，索隆的嘴角扯出一丝得逞的笑容，很快便将山治的上身扒了个精光，突然暴露在空气中的胸口立刻就迎来了最会欣赏它的手，同时将湿热的舌唇下移。  
山治咽了咽唾沫，低头看着那个在他身上不停作怪的男人，难耐的晃动着身子“都说了老子今天什么也不做，明天…嗯…说不定还有体力活”索隆的吻顺着山治的脖颈而下，经过乳尖的时候特意轻轻一扫而过，引得山治狠狠瑟缩了一下，这样的反应明显取悦了身上的人，索隆的吻变得霸道而色情，深夜的厨房十分寂静，只有从两人的喉咙中传出的阵阵喘息声。  
既然已经无法抵抗便不再抗拒，山治心念一动，立刻想要夺回主动权手掌覆上了索隆的腹带，用力一扯便脱落到了地上，索隆意识到的时候，那双手已经一只沿着衣衫摸上了他的后背，一只试图伸进他的裤子里。  
“你还说不想做”面对这个不坦诚的混蛋，索隆决定还是不要太过温柔比较好，他没有制止山治的动作，反而开始有意的引导他握住自己的下身，然后猝不及防地一挺身，在那只与他截然不同的柔软的掌心中冲刺起来。  
厨房昏黄的灯光中索隆盯着山治开始情动的脸不由得升起了一股强烈的欲望，略微犹豫了一下，沙哑着声音问道“最后问你一次，要不要继续，不要做现在马上出去，要的话，明天…你大概干不了什么了”  
山治嗔怒了一声“混蛋，今天不让老子爽的话，明天你也别想…干…”还在啰嗦的嘴被索隆细密的吻封住，不听话的舌头也被人毫不怜惜的裹住，拼命的纠缠着吮吸着，他甚至来不及呼吸，转眼间西裤便被褪到了脚踝，仿佛迫不及待一般，这倒是索隆一贯做爱的态度，索隆的腿又向前顶进了一步，这让山治的双腿更加大开，这个动作令人羞耻却又无法躲避，被揉捏着大腿内侧的时候山治几乎要忍不住惊叫出来，细腻而柔软的肌肤也令索隆几近疯狂，他的心中涌起一阵叹息，这就是山治，他爱的男人，每次触碰到他都让他都渴望着沉沦在这个男人美好的肉体中。  
身体被欲望支配着，山治只能拼命呼吸来抑制那阵来自身体内部的颤抖，他喘着粗气感受着，索隆激烈的唇舌不断向下，来到山治耸立着的地方，张开口轻轻咬了一下底部，这个动作让山治的身体忍不住猛地一颤，前所未有的刺激和欲望直冲大脑，他控制不住的发出了一声极其魅惑的呻吟，索隆不怀好意的抬头，露出他那标志性的带着邪气的笑容“厨子，求我，就帮你做”  
山治感受到那处灼热已经抵在索隆的唇齿，他只想被紧紧地包裹进去，听到这话立即抬腿去踹索隆的腰却被索隆一把抓在了手里顺势放在自己腰间“混蛋…趁人之危啊”索隆捏着他下体的手微微用力，山治的骂声立刻变了味道“快点…我想…要你”  
索隆满意的笑了一下，立刻回应了他的请求，抓过山治的双手连着那双细长的大腿向两侧打开，没有丝毫犹豫的，低头将山治的欲望吞进口中，山治条件反射的浑身抖了一下，哼哼着享受这绝妙的服务。  
山治坐在桌边双腿大开一只手捂着自己泛红的脸，索隆跪趴在他两腿间一边握着他的下体一边细腻的吞咽舔弄着，这样的姿势算不算是一种特殊情趣呢，他想叫索隆慢慢来，不想一下子结束这美妙又疯狂的时刻，沉浸在欲望的极乐中，他觉得自己的大脑好像天空中飘渺的云，又像是大海里漫无目的的游鱼…  
而快乐总是如此短暂，浓烈的快感和积压着的欲望相继袭来，挤在身体的一处，迫切的寻找着那唯一的出口，高潮来的异常迅猛，大概是太过疲累的关系，索隆张开嘴，将精液吐在手上，然后站起身看着还在灭顶的快意中抽搐着的家伙，山治的腿微微颤抖着，双手自然向后拄着桌子，眼神开始迷蒙，涣散着找不到焦距，索隆抽身压上去，贴着山治那微烫的脸，还是不断从喉咙深处溢出的诱人的喘息，他伏在山治耳边低声说道“接下来是我了…”  
沾满液体的手指滑向山治的后门，那早已进出过多次的地方，不过要说在厨房，他们还是第一次，即将到来的新鲜体验让索隆有些兴奋地跃跃欲试，但还是耐着性子慢慢伸进一根手指，按摩够了才伸进第二根，山治的眉头紧锁，整张脸好像都要皱在一起，他‘嘶’了一声，咬了下索隆的肩头，索隆忙去吻他的嘴唇，轻声安慰着，待到觉得差不多了索隆的三根手指猛地一插，虽然润滑有效，但毕竟窄小，就要出口的惊呼被索隆吞到了肚子里，等他适应了索隆才低下头去开始吻他的锁骨、胸口和一切他够得到的地方，在山治不停发出的娇喘声中不忘抬头看他，索隆的眼睛带着暧昧的笑意，这让山治看来颇不顺眼，总觉得这混蛋是在调戏他，伴随着笑意更深的是在他的后庭极为猖狂的手指，来回抽动着，时不时挤挤这，按按那…  
“啊！”一不留神，就被索隆按到了他的兴奋点，如同高潮一样的快感席卷了山治全身，索隆毫不留情地又按了几下，山治就在索隆的眼皮底子下坐在桌子上无所顾忌的扭动起来，双腿更是放纵的缠上了他的腰身，迷离的神情还有红的发烫的脸颊，让山治看上去妖娆无比，还有那只急色色的去扒他裤子的手。  
面对这样撩人心弦的邀约，饶是平日自诩冷静的人也无法再忍耐下去，索隆没有等他抗议，迅速撤出手指，在穴口还没有收拢的时候急速的撞了进去，紧随而来的紧致的包裹和挤压感，舒服得令索隆不禁叹息出声。  
他用手臂架起山治的腿，正要开始激烈的冲刺，预感到即将到来的疯狂的山治勉强保持着清醒制止到“别…别…你慢点，啊！混蛋…”索隆无视了他，恶劣的笑着撞向那一点，索隆拥着他向桌子上倒去，后背突然接触到冰凉的桌面令山治禁不住打了个冷颤，索隆立刻用手抱住他的背，欺身向前望着山治噙着泪水的眼睛一字一句的说道“对不起，我不想忍了，你做好觉悟吧”话落山治刚要骂出口便被重重落下来的亲吻堵住了口。  
紧随而来的是几乎要顶到山治内脏的猛烈的抽插，让他无法再开口只能从鼻尖发出细碎的呻吟，他自救一般的将整个人环在索隆的身上，就着索隆渡过来的空气努力呼吸着，感受着下体传来的急速撞击的频率，身体里逐渐升腾起来的温度，还有被彻底占有着的，被填满的满足。  
粘腻的水泽声震荡着两人的耳膜，大概是确信其他人都睡熟了不会有人到厨房里来，索隆才放开了手脚大幅度的动作着，丝毫不去理会木制餐桌发出的‘吱呀’声，只是尽情的汲取怀中人的热情，不知什么时候，两人都已经不着寸缕，汗水顺着索隆的胸膛流淌下来，直至流进两人的交合处，混着从穴口不断溢出的体液，实是一派淫靡的景象。  
“嗯…嗯…嗯啊！”又一次的高潮袭来，山治感觉穴口已经开始不受控制的抽搐和收缩着，紧紧地箍着索隆的巨大，索隆被突如其来的紧致的收缩吸得忍不住缴械投降，他咬紧牙关，将山治的双腿开到最大，然后趴在山治的身上，啃咬着他的肩膀和胸口，身下狠狠向那柔嫩的内壁冲刺，相贴处的肌肤发出响亮的‘啪啪’声，他放弃了自己想要好好品尝这个人的欲望，而是在这副令他沉迷的身体里不停地插入抽出，然后感受着来自这个人身体深处的灼热和魅惑人心的喘息。  
“啊，快…停…停下来”  
伴随着山治难以承受的反抗，索隆终于迎来了高潮，他加速在穴口冲刺的频率，停了一会儿，才慢慢的将炙热的液体洒进了山治的身体内部，山治忍不住抖动了几下，然后才放松的伏在索隆肩头，任凭索隆抽了出来，随后他清楚的感觉到液体顺着自己的大腿内侧流了下来。  
索隆的情欲终于得到了满足，抱着山治的身体靠在桌子上，轻轻亲吻他的肩膀，然后板起山治埋在自己胸前的脸，亲了亲，声音带着满足后的喑哑“累了？”  
山治眯着眼睛不耐烦的说道“滚吧，老子是那种柔柔弱弱的人么？”  
索隆笑了一下，伸出手去帮他按摩酸痛的腰身，然后坐在椅子上让山治跨坐在自己身上将他搂在怀里，这样的温存和两人汗湿的身体相亲让山治觉得有些不适，他动了动身子却被索隆牢牢按住，挣扎了一下便放弃了。  
“带我去洗澡”山治将自己整个人挂在索隆的身上，用近乎撒娇的语气说道。  
“好”  
“等下帮我把东西收拾了”  
“好”  
“明天我还是要出去找罗宾姐”  
“…好”  
“厨子…”  
“嗯？”  
“别离开我”索隆侧过头蹭了蹭山治的发侧，伸手温柔的抚摸着他的脑后。  
“…好吧”

若你是我的亲人，我不必担心你会离去；若你是我的伙伴，我不会惧怕你的离去；若你是我的敌人，我不会在意你的离去；可是，你是我唯一爱的那个人，当有一天你终将离我而去，除了生命，我该舍弃什么，才能留住你？  
夏夜朦胧的月光轻轻地洒在这片寂静的海岸，也洒进那艘刚刚经历风波的满目疮痍的小船，餐厅里还残留着晚饭的香气，那紧紧拥在一起的两颗心在这个难捱的夜晚似乎靠得更近了一分，这两颗心终将融为一体，就像这两个彼此相爱的男人也终将永不分离。


	4. 4、恐怖三桅帆船

为你我甘愿放弃生命  
——恐怖三桅帆船

这里是…海吗？海水为什么是红色的？但这水是腥咸的…果然还是海吧，索隆迷迷糊糊地想着，眼前不知为何蒙上了一层血色的雾使他看不到天空，血红的海水顺着他的身体淌下来，可是奇怪，明明已经快要无法呼吸却丝毫感受不到来自红色海水流动的压力，而从全身上下的骨头里渗出来的痛楚却十分清晰…  
“原来你在这里，那个熊呢，走了吧…”身后传来飘渺的熟悉的声音，索隆努力想要转过头看看那个人，却怎么都动不了，直到声音的主人越来越近。  
“喂喂！这个出血量是怎么回事！你没事吧？你还…活着吗？这里到底发生什么了？”他感觉到有一只手在小心翼翼地触碰自己的身体，在一片血色中他认出了那双卷成圈的眉毛，果然是那家伙来了，索隆终于想起来，哦，这是在陆地上，因为那个七武海中有着‘暴君’之称的巴索罗米•熊的突然出现，他承受了路飞所有的伤痛和疲劳成了这副模样…而现在，他保持这个姿势已经有半个时辰了。  
索隆努力将目光聚焦到眼前这个金发男人的身上，从喉咙深处挤出一句破碎的“什么都…没…发生”便安心地倒了下去。  
他仿佛做了一个很长很长的梦，有多久没有过这样濒临死亡的感觉了，似乎从古伊娜去世之后，他便不断告诉自己要变得更强，哪怕是对别人来说会倒下的痛，他也不能倒下；哪怕是对别人来说会死的伤，他也绝不能死去。一直以来历尽苦难而不厌，他就这样贯彻着自己的修罗之路，但那一刻，当那个金发男人挡在自己面前，明明站也站不稳，止不住地颤抖着身体，背影却无比坚定时，他突然感到怕了，怕看到这个人在自己眼前倒下，怕今后再也看不到那双卷成圈的眉毛，怕再也不能触碰到他。于是下个瞬间，他毫无犹豫拿起刀柄打了过去…

只要当我睁开眼睛，能看到你好好的在我眼前，哪怕到地狱走了一遭，也仿佛能看到天堂。这是索隆苏醒过来后冲进脑海的唯一感受，他看着坐在床边的金发男人，一如既往地叼着烟，低着头像是睡了，索隆正要伸出手触碰他，却突然被握住了。  
“索隆，你终于醒了！你知道你都睡了两天了吗！我还以为你要死了，到底发生了什么你怎么会受这么严重的伤啊…”原来是乔巴，此刻正抱着索隆的手臂哭得不成样子，路飞他们听到声音也围了过来。  
“哟！索隆，你终于醒啦！要喝酒吗？”  
“喂山治！你干什么去啊？索隆醒过来了哦”  
“是是，知道了，真是的，终于醒了，就会添麻烦的家伙…我要去做晚饭了”  
“真是不坦率啊山治君，明明是自己把人家背回来的…”  
索隆揉了揉太阳穴，看着那个头也不回的背影，事情果然变得麻烦了，看来要赶快好起来才行。

难得的悠闲的夜晚，刚在鬼门关走过一遭的大家脑子里想的只有尽情欢闹，瞭望台上有光透出来，今天没有出航，会是谁在上面呢？索隆踏着梯子走上去，刚开过宴会的傍晚格外安静，木制的梯子发出“吱呀吱呀”的响声显得有些突兀。果然，他看到那个熟悉的身影坐在沙发上，翘着腿，修长的双臂搭在两侧，见他上来，下意识地‘啧’了一声，掐掉了手中的烟。  
“这么快就能动了吗，混蛋，还是一如既往的强得像个怪物啊，今天不用守夜，我喝了点酒，上来吹吹风”  
索隆没有理会他，径自走过去将腰间的三把刀取下来，靠着沙发脚坐了下去。  
“喂，你没听到吗，我说今天不用守夜，快点给我下去，你个死不了的家伙！”  
“为什么我要听你的”  
山治一下子被噎得说不出话，握紧了拳头不停抖着那条翘在空中的腿强忍住想踹死他的冲动“是是，你当然不用听我的，你什么时候听过我的，混蛋你怎么没被那个熊拍死”  
两人之间的空气突然微妙地安静了下来，半晌，山治支支吾吾地开口“你的伤…怎么样了？”  
“啊？什么？”  
“所以说，伤啊！被那个熊伤的，我知道了，你承受了路飞所有的伤害…对吧，真是的，就算不知道，看到那样的出血量也多少能想象到了”  
“哦，没什么问题，睡一觉就好了”  
“什么‘哦，没问题，睡一觉就好了’啊…白痴吗你是，从以前开始你就是这个地方很让人火大啊，什么都要抢在前面，这回终于连送死也要和我争了是吗！”说到一半山治突然有些激动地跳下来紧紧攥住索隆的衣领吼道。  
他瞪着他，他一言不发地回望着他，两人就这样对峙了数秒，山治的手终于还是软了下来“为什么，为什么要那样做…你知不知道那一刻我以为醒来就再也见不到你了啊”连声音也从往常的怒吼变成了细弱蚊蝇的小声抽泣。  
不消片刻，胸前似乎被濡湿了一点，身体猛地颤了一下，索隆抬起眼前人的脸，望着他噙着泪水却扭过头去不肯看自己的美丽的蓝色眼睛，轻轻抵上他的额头，用无比温柔的声音说道“作为剑士，怎么能让厨子替我去死呢，笨蛋”  
山治攥着他衣襟的双手微微颤抖着，眼泪似乎流得更加汹涌了。  
“不过，我还以为你不会理我了，像现在这样…还真是意外啊”索隆摸着他软绵绵的头发笑道，这是他第一次见到这个人在他面前流泪，除了震惊，更多的…大概是震动吧。  
“哼，少臭美了，我只是看看你伤成什么样子会不会死，省得影响我们出航”山治无法说出口，在看着索隆遍体鳞伤躺在床上甚至连一丝知觉都没有时，他想过无论怎样都不会原谅这个人，可是当看到他睁开眼睛下一秒便颤抖着将手伸向自己的那一刻，这些似乎都不重要了，他只要他好好活着…  
“是是”索隆环住他瘦弱的背，将头靠在他的肩上，享受着这难得的片刻温柔。  
“以后如果再发生这样的事，你敢撇下我，我绝对不会放过你”  
“就算有下次，我还是会做同样的事情，你死心吧”  
虽然猜到会是这样的答案，但听他这样肯定的说出来，山治的心还是狠狠地疼了一下，他永远也忘不了那天他眼睁睁地看着索隆从自己的视线里慢慢模糊下去直至消失时的绝望，也忘不了当他睁开眼睛身边一片欢声唯独看不到那个人时的心慌，他更忘不了那伫立在一片血泊中触目惊心的身影…哪怕一起去死也好，他再也不想有那样的回忆了。  
“对不起，就算你会恨我，我也不能看着你死，我怕，失去你”索隆抱着他的手臂又紧了几分。  
山治愣住了，这个绿藻头的混蛋，这个三刀流的剑士，这个悬赏金超过一亿的男人，无论面对多么强大的敌人受到多么严重的伤，连眉头都没有皱过一次的鬼神一样的男人，竟在自己面前说出了‘怕’……罢了，他不会再让这种事情发生的。  
“你这混蛋…还真是顽固得要命”山治低喃了一声抓过索隆的衣领狠狠地吻了上去，索隆愣了一下，随后扯开嘴角欣然接受厨子这难得的主动。  
山治本来想咬破他的嘴唇，可一想到这个人刚刚受了重伤苏醒过来就再也舍不得让他多流一滴的血，夹杂着愤怒的啃咬立刻变成了温柔的厮磨，索隆马上捕捉到了厨子微小的变化撬开他的唇齿毫不犹豫地侵略进去，瞬间夺回了主导权，他将山治压在自己的胸膛和沙发之间，一只手拄着地板，一只手伸到那人的胸前去摸他衬衫的扣子。  
唇瓣间湿热的温度和绵软的触感直击索隆的心房，他叹了口气，这个人就像是他的毒，只要触碰，就想要拥有，他的呼吸渐渐变的粗重，手里的衬衫散落在地板上，对于解山治衬衫扣子这件事情，索隆早已熟悉无比，粗糙又冰冷的手覆上他的胸膛，突如其来的温度令怀中的人颤了一下，山治瞬间从这场漫长又及其温存的亲吻中醒过来，面色潮红地喘着气。  
山治看着面前的人眼中毫不掩饰的欲望，就像这个人每次兽性大发之前一样，他不由得咽了下口水伸出手抵住他的肩膀，那人并没有因他的动作而退缩，眯起眼睛看着他，无声的对峙。  
“混蛋，你想干什么，你的伤还没好，别想乱来”山治这次毫不示弱的瞪了回去，然而他显然忘记了这个肌肉混蛋每次做这事儿的决心有多强烈，果然他抬起膝盖蹭了蹭山治的胯间，直接用行动告诉了他答案。  
“与其担心我，不如先担心你自己吧，厨子…你应该知道……”他趴到山治的耳边，一边恶意的啃咬他的耳垂，一边用他那专属的无比低沉又性感的声音说道“我想你了，而且…”他恶劣的将手放到了山治刚刚被撩拨得肿胀起来的下体上摩擦着“…你也忍不住了吧”  
这段时间发生了很多事情，他们已经很久没有在一起过了，山治本就想念这个人身上的味道，此刻又被撩拨的情动不已，他在心里暗骂了一声下一秒便已经伸出手扯开了剑士的上衣，同样用行动表达了自己的渴求。  
索隆看着自己被撕裂的衣领，十分满意的笑了一下，他一把捞起坐在地上的厨子扔在了沙发上，然后迅速脱下上衣压了上去。  
山治被这样一扔有点晕，下一刻便感受到了从剑士结实的胸膛中传来的火热的温度和有力的心跳声，他还来不及抱住他就被一只大手按住了头，他还没反应过来嘴唇就被与方才截然不同的放肆吮吸着，口中的进攻也更加疯狂，仿佛要扫过他口腔中的每一个角落，这倒是这个绿藻头一贯的做法。  
很快在山治马上要觉得天旋地转的时候放开了他，转而将湿热的舌唇向下游移，先是亲了亲他的下巴，然后是脖颈和锁骨，最后是胸前挺立的两点，在山治抑制不住的喘息声中索隆的手也没有闲着，早就拉开了他西裤的拉链将手伸了进去。  
被突然握住下体的刺激袭来令山治不由得仰起脖子，索隆压住他开始乱动的腿，褪下他的裤子，抚摸着他的腰线一路向下亲吻着，甚至将舌头伸到他的肚脐里打了几个转，直到那挺立的部分停下，他并没有急着继续，而是轻轻亲吻了几下那溢着晶莹液体的顶端，被这样调戏的山治不知所措的将手插进索隆的头发，似乎在催他快点，索隆笑了笑然后一口吞了下去。  
在这种时候索隆总是会异常温柔的对待他，先是不慌不忙的吞咽，还时不时捏捏底部的柔软，时而舔弄时而吮吸，这样的温柔简直舒服得让人心脏都疼，在快要结束的时候他会突然加快速度用力的吸允，山治紧紧咬住自己的手臂以免呻吟出声，等待着高潮的来临。  
也许是很久都没有释放过，这次的高潮来得又快又多，索隆将吸出来的精液吐在手上，抬头去看那人泛着一层层红晕的脸，此刻他正用手背遮着自己的脸颊侧过头不去看他，每次索隆为他服务过后他都是这样别扭的反应，但在索隆看来这样的厨子非常可爱，于是他欺身上前扳过他的脸吻了上去。  
“我要上了…”话落索隆没有给他反抗的余地便将刚刚的手指伸进了山治的后庭，虽然经过了润滑，但许久没有侵入过的地方还是紧致如处子，山治忍不住皱起眉闷哼出声，下意识想要逃离，索隆用身体压制住他在他的耳边低声安慰着“别动，马上就好了，乖…放轻松”一边不忘腾出一只手揉搓着他的臀瓣，感觉到身下人的配合，索隆加进了第二根手指反复捻磨着。  
即使索隆为了不伤他动作已经无比轻柔，但当他进入第三根手指的时候山治还是疼得弓起了身子，然而索隆丝毫没有停止手下的动作，继续深入了一点然后猛地一按，山治几乎没有控制住惊叫出声，那里是厨子的兴奋点，索隆对他的反应十分赞赏，又用力按了几下。  
身下传来的强烈快感使山治忘记了疼痛，他开始随着索隆的按压而发出诱人的呻吟，并且不由自主的想要更多，他早已忘记了自己是谁，他现在只想要面前这个人填满自己的身体，剑士那古铜色的身体和健硕的肌肉无一不吸引着他，他只觉得脑子一热下一刻便低头啃上了索隆的喉咙，索隆整个人一颤，手中的动作也停了下来，细细观赏着这个人的动作，山治丝毫没有察觉依旧做着自己的事儿，他鬼使神差的伸出舌头舔了舔他的喉结，索隆盯着他的头顶，眼中闪过一丝危险的光。  
“厨子…勾引人的手段你还是少学点的好”说完他抬起那人的一条腿放在自己的腰侧，将自己那早已挺立的分身慢慢推了进去。  
虽然已经做过扩张，但突如其来的侵入还是让山治瞬间皱紧了眉头，他用力抓着索隆的手臂努力让自己适应他那非人的尺寸，索隆停在里面没有动，柔软的内壁包裹着他，他极力克制自己想要横冲直撞的冲动，而是安慰地抚摸着他的后背。  
“我可以动了吗”索隆轻声询问到，然而还没有得到许可便已经开始小幅度的律动起来，山治发出难耐的呜咽，在他的手臂抓了一把“等…等一下…”  
“等不了了…”索隆狠狠向前顶到那一点，山治忽然仰起头大口的喘起气来“混蛋绿藻头…都说…等一下…了”  
索隆低低的笑了笑，然后再次用力顶向那一点，山治颤栗着捏紧了索隆手臂的肌肉，另一只手无意识的开始抠着沙发。  
瞭望台上昏暗的灯光闪烁着，两人的喘息声越发的粗重和凌乱，交合时的水声也越发清晰。  
索隆的动作开始狂乱而粗野起来，却不忘时不时低下头来亲吻他的嘴唇，山治知道这才是他爱的人，粗暴又不失温柔。  
索隆的嗓子里溢出赞叹的喘息，亲吻着厨子的锁骨和胸口同时用手将他的大腿分到极限的位置，这个姿势令山治感到一阵羞耻，几乎想要推开他，却又不忍心，似乎只要是面前这个人便可以让自己放下所有的自尊。  
索隆更加肆意的摩擦着他的兴奋点，快意而酥麻的感觉再次席卷了山治全身，他无法控制的发出更加魅惑的声音，他已经无暇考虑这样的声音会诱发怎样疯狂的回应，只能极力的获取从身体里那一点带来的每一分快感，在猛烈而色情的撞击中不断发出柔媚入骨的呻吟。  
“厨子…”索隆呢喃着，然后用力一拽将山治从沙发上拉起来，双腿盘踞在自己腰侧，这个动作使得山治的穴口大开，仿佛无声的邀请，索隆的撞击更加细碎而深入。  
似乎是不忍心索隆太过辛苦，山治开始配合他的动作摇动着腰臀，迎合着他的每一次进入，甚至想要更加深入的和这个人结合。  
索隆的心跳声越来越剧烈，他再也找不到比这一刻更加满足的幸福感，山治也是一样，他紧紧的抱着索隆去感受他霸道的占有着自己的身心，原本以为再也无法见到的人此刻就在自己的身体里，这使他幸福得几乎想要流泪。  
两人的喘息随着撞击的节奏变的紊乱，索隆开始不断的撞向那一处，山治的大腿一阵紧颤，内壁也在疯狂的冲刺中收缩着，他满足的呻吟出声，最后低声射了出来，索隆的占有欲得到了极大的满足，伴随着无比欢愉的叹息，也将滚烫的液体喷发在山治的体内。  
他们静静拥抱着平复着刚刚的激情，这是两人少有的在做完之后还能不吵架安静地抱在一起的时候，索隆轻轻退出他的体内，然后扳过山治的脸深深看着他迷蒙的蓝色眼睛，就像在看世上独一无二的宝物，山治此时也终于从欲望中平复过来，感受到那灼热的视线，他难得的没有回避，而是将手覆上他的脸颊，抬起头轻柔又郑重的吻了上去…  
索隆用尽全力去回应这个近乎是失而复得的亲吻，于唇齿相依与呼吸碰撞间更加坚定了自己的选择，对不起，就算要把残忍留给你，就算要弃你而去，只要你能好好地活下去，我也甘愿放弃生命，因为我怕你在我面前死去，我怕再也看不到你金色的头发，我怕无法再触碰你，我怕，失去你，我成了真正的鬼神。

微风簇起细浪，星光散落海面，小小的瞭望台上，微弱的海灯中映照出两个男人相互依偎的轮廓，一黄一绿，组成这世间最美好的颜色，让这片残酷的大海，也仿佛有了一丝温柔。


	5. 5、鱼人岛

只有你是我的救赎  
——鱼人岛

亲吻、  
拥抱。  
山治不记得有多久没有过这种感觉了，他睁着眼睛，看着眼前这个从每一根头发丝里都散发着雄性荷尔蒙的男人，他紧抱着自己的力道比两年前更显得强劲有力，那人见他没有反应张口狠狠咬了下他的嘴唇，霸道的撬开他的牙关就要闯进去，他浑身上下甚至呼吸中都散发着的男性独有的味道让山治感到一阵压抑与战栗，几乎是在索隆的舌头伸进来的同时他没有丝毫犹豫的用力推开了压在自己身上的这个男人。  
索隆就毫无防备的被这样一推，差点打了个趔趄，他看了看自己空荡荡的怀抱，皱着眉看着那个正在慌忙擦拭自己嘴唇的男人，显然因山治这突如其来的激烈反应愣住了。  
山治不知道自己到底怎么了，在没有见到他的时候他似乎在心里将他的样子描摹了无数遍，可一见到他，本来想要伸出去抱抱他的手却不知怎的瑟瑟地缩了回去，他摸了摸自己渐长的胡茬和额头上已经出现的抬头纹，明明只有21岁却似乎已经开始变得沧桑，为什么会这样，他不是应该很想念眼前这个男人吗，在这两年中他无数此告诉自己只要再忍耐一下，就可以回到他身边了，可为什么，为什么在刚刚他试图撬开自己唇舌的一瞬间会莫名的感到厌恶。  
山治抬起头细细的打量着眼前这个男人，还是和从前一样乱糟糟的绿色头发，三个金色的水滴形耳环在阳光中招摇着，他的身体强壮了许多，曾经狂妄不可一世的脸上多了些许沉稳的气息，岁月的沉淀除了在他的脸上留下了那道伤痕外也让这个男人变得更加有魅力了，以及此刻他紧皱的眉头中透着的错愕和惊讶。  
他伸出手去摸索隆的脸，熟悉的触感刺激着他的皮肤，他顺着他的脸颊慢慢抚摸到他的脖颈而后是那略微滚动着的喉结，索隆并没有制止他，只是低头看着他这一连串的动作，其实从刚刚吻上他的嘴唇他的身体一瞬变得僵硬时他就隐约觉得厨子的身上一定发生了什么，可长时间心灵相通的默契让他等待着山治主动开口。  
无视来自头顶的灼热视线，山治后退了一步掏出烟来狠狠地吸了一口，刚刚抚摸过的地方是他从前最爱触碰的，他却没能产生丝毫的反应，他闭了闭眼抬起头望着索隆的眼睛，一字一顿的说道  
“我果然，还是不喜欢你了啊”  
索隆对这句话并没有感到惊讶，令他惊讶的是山治在那一瞬间露出的痛苦、厌恶而又不甘的表情，这让索隆意识到在这两年间山治一定经受了他难以承受的事情，以至于让他如此坚强的人都不愿去提起只能选择逃避。  
索隆抬起手就在山治以为他要抚摸自己的脸的时候却停在了他的眉梢，然后笑了笑，碰了碰他的眼角。  
“是吗？这样啊，那我们，做回伙伴吧”  
话落山治的身体不易察觉的颤了一下，用力掐断了手中的烟，转过身去不去看他“嗯，就这样吧”然后头也不回的离开了。  
两人一前一后回到了船上，就像什么都没有发生过一样，在路飞一声‘出航’的呐喊声中，那艘满载他们所有的梦想和回忆的帆船缓缓驶向了海底，不过索隆对于即将到达的鱼人岛没有半点兴趣，在所有人面对深海的一切雀跃不已的时候，他默默爬上瞭望台抱着刀睡了过去。  
从久违的厨房里忙碌完走出来，山治略微犹豫了一下还是走到瞭望台，站在索隆面前，借着海里透着的光看了几眼，叹了口气还是踢了踢索隆的小腿“喂，起来吃饭了”见索隆没反应，他不耐烦的又使劲踢了一脚“喂，少装睡，鱼人岛快到了”  
索隆被吵醒，缓缓睁开那只完好的眼睛，仰起头看着山治，那只眼睛里充满了赤裸裸的占有欲，山治怔了一下，就算一个人定力再好可以在人前伪装过去，但在醒来的一刹那总是无法掩饰自己内心最真实的欲望，山治轻咳了一声，撇过头去躲开他的视线“就等你了，赶紧下来吃饭”  
望着那人匆忙逃离的背影，索隆眯了眯眼睛嘴角勾起一丝愉悦的弧度。

当他们被激烈的海流冲散的时候，山治用力睁开眼睛确认了一下那个绿藻头的方向，然后才安心的闭上了眼睛，因此当他醒来的那一刻立刻看了看四周却没有看到那个熟悉的身影的时候，他有一瞬间的不安，但想到他应该也和自己一样漂到了鱼人岛上便又稍微放了心。  
在凯米的带领下山治终于来到了梦寐以求的人鱼天堂，人鱼几乎是这个世界上所有男人的梦想，更何况是山治这样自诩绅士的男人，已经整整两年没有见过真正的女人的山治，这片充满人鱼的海湾无疑是一剂足以抚慰他的心灵的良药，似乎驱散了这些天来笼罩在他心头的阴霾。  
索隆已经在这片几乎长的一模一样的珊瑚群中游荡了一个时辰，无论如何都无法从这里走出去，这让他本就憋闷的心情变得无比烦躁，他盯着眼前挡住视线的珊瑚群，目光一暗抽出腰间的秋水顷刻间便将它们砍了个精光，索隆沿着这条开出的路向前走去，还没走出几步便隐约听见一阵阵愉悦的欢笑声，他停下来竖起耳朵仔细听了听，当听到那个熟悉的声音的时候他笑了一下随后朝着声音的方向走去。  
索隆此刻的心情有些复杂，本来想着很久没有听到厨子这样欢快的笑声了，结果就是眼前这番景象，那个穿梭在人鱼群中笑得满面春风的男人，那个早上才刚刚和自己说了分手的男人，此刻就在他的眼前如同什么都没有发生过一样在和女人调着情，他不是不知道厨子喜好美色的本性，但以前是在他们已经确认了关系的情况下，他们之间不同于普通的恋人，他们经历过别人无法想象的痛苦和快乐，因为都是男人，有些话不需要解释也不必在意，所以对于他的色心索隆也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了，可是现在……索隆不由自主地握紧了拳头，等他反应过来的时候手掌已经被握出了深深的指印，看着自己的手心，他愣了一下，下一秒不禁为自己那莫名其妙的醋意感到愤怒，他们已经分手了不是吗，他还有什么资格去吃醋。  
山治感受到他的气息的时候索隆已经离开了那片海湾，山治疑惑地看了看那人离开的方向，叹了口气，原来是错觉。  
草帽一伙里脾气最为差劲的海贼猎人索隆，当看到自己同床了近一年的爱人和其他的女人厮混，竟然没有生气，实在是很好。索隆不由得开始佩服自己的心胸。于是当他被几个鱼人士兵包围的时候他罕见的没有直接拔刀震慑，而是淡淡地开口“有何贵干？”  
“你是草帽一伙的海贼猎人索隆吧”  
“是又如何？”  
“索隆先生，你们一伙的路飞先生他们已经被请到了龙宫城做客，我们奉命来请您也过去”  
索隆已经准备拔刀的手顿了顿，做客？路飞他们已经去了？这么说那个人也在，他皱了皱眉，犹豫了一下，虽然暂时不是很想见到那个人，但如果有酒喝的话，去一趟又何妨。  
索隆跟在那队士兵的身后向龙宫城走去，闲下心来望着自己头顶的海底，梦幻的深蓝色的波纹，千奇百怪的海底生物，绚烂夺目的珊瑚群，还有鱼人岛特有的不亚于海面的蔚蓝的天空和纯净的空气…的确称得上是绝妙的景色，走了半晌，领头的鱼人突然停了下来，从怀里掏出一只电话虫，听不清说了些什么，那些士兵突然脸色大变，索隆心感不妙立刻后退了几步将手搭在刀柄上，果然只见那些士兵突然举起手中的武器朝向自己。  
“海贼猎人的索隆，刚刚得到命令，现在要以毁灭鱼人岛和诱拐人鱼两项罪行将你们逮捕”  
索隆的眼睛眯了眯，毁灭鱼人岛？诱拐人鱼？虽然不知道他们在说什么，但显然这些人现在已经是敌人了，索隆的心中正压抑着一团火无法发泄，这时候遇上这群充满敌意的鱼人士兵，杀意瞬间爆发出来，瞳孔中一瞬间透出骇人的寒意，在还没看清他出招的时候那队士兵便已经被一阵锋利的剑气震了开来，再看那个持刀的剑士，此刻有如地狱归来的修罗，索隆完全放纵了自己身上的鬼气，在极度迷茫的时候，似乎只有不停地杀戮，只有鲜血的味道才能让他找到存在的意义，他要证明自己还是那个内心没有任何软弱的海贼猎人。  
身处一片汪洋之中，他的手下没有丝毫收敛，他一边笑着一边纵情的感受杀戮，似乎很久没有这样痛快的释放过自己了，他在水中抽出另外两把刀，激荡的水流带着撕裂般的力量朝龙宫的四面八方散去，让整座龙宫城都为之一震，刺耳的武器交接的碰撞声令索隆感觉自己的血液都在不停地叫嚣着，气息渐渐维持不住，直到终于失去意识前的那一刻，索隆觉得仿佛瞬间跌入了无尽的深渊，他突然一点都不想反抗，放下了手任凭自己顺着海流沉了下去。

抚摸着索隆的时候，山治发现自己对男人的身体已经不感兴趣了，然而当触碰到这些人鱼时，他才发现自己错了，就连近在眼前的这些白嫩的胸脯和柔软的肌肤，他也连碰都不想碰了，怎么办？他到底该怎么办？山治只觉得此时自己的脑子里简直一团糟，所以当尼普顿王的士兵们包围着他们的时候，他根本没有心思去听他们说了什么，直到听到那句“你们一伙里的海贼猎人索隆已经被我们抓起来了…”山治立刻站了出来，盯着那个说话的人，冷冷地问道“你说什么？”  
那士兵被他渗着寒意的神情吓得退了一步，但还是咬着牙说道“那个三刀流的剑士已经被我们关进监狱了，你们快点束手就擒吧”  
山治暗骂了一声，那个该死的绿藻头，居然这么容易就被抓住了“喂，乌索普，娜美桑就交给你了，你要是敢让她受伤我不会放过你的”说完便朝龙宫城里面奔去。  
在进来的时候他便将龙宫城的构造摸熟了，他躲过城内的士兵直接拐进了厨房，刚好看到一个厨师模样的人正推着餐车走出来，他悄无声息的出手打晕了那人换上他的衣服走了出去。  
山治使了一些小手段便问到了索隆被关押的位置，监狱的守卫意外的松懈，大概都去对付乌索普他们了，在解决了所有的守卫后山治站在索隆的牢房前，看了看里面躺在床上背对着自己的男人，似乎松了口气。  
“你来干什么”  
“知道你不用我救，就算我多管闲事，快点出来，娜美桑他们有危险了”山治掏出从守卫身上扒下来的钥匙打开了牢门。  
等了片刻见那人躺在床上没有半点动静山治咬咬牙走了进去抬腿踹了一下那人的屁股“你听到没有，赶紧给我出来！”那人终于转过身来却没有起身，只是直直地盯着自己，像是要将他的所有心思都看穿。  
山治被这样的眼神盯得发毛，这个正躺在床板上的男人，这个连坐牢都不放在眼里的倨傲的男人，就是他两年来心心念念的，一直都舍不得伤害的家伙，之前说的那些话，一半是心存芥蒂，一半算是意气用事，但现在不是说这个的时候，山治叹了口气，转头刚走出了一步便被一股强大的力量拽了回去稳稳的压在床上，刚要张口双手便被身上的人压在了头顶上，牢房里的光线昏暗，山治惊愕之余只看得到他闪着寒光的双眼。  
“什么都不要说，只要你还愿意和我做爱，我们就还能继续”说完便堵上了山治的嘴唇，自从进了鱼人岛以来就没有喝过水的干燥的嘴唇摩擦着山治柔嫩的唇瓣，手伸到他的脑后将他用力按向自己，山治剧烈挣扎着，索隆没有理会他而是开始了手上的动作，他扯着山治的领子，作势要撕开，山治立刻反应过来抬腿挡住了他。  
“没有那么简单，给我个解释的机会，索隆”  
山治很少会这么认真的叫他的名字，这表示事情真的很严重，但索隆此刻早已愤怒到了顶端，他趴在山治耳边，咬着他的耳垂，用性感的要命的声音说道“我想，你得在这之后解释…”他一把扯开了山治的领带“在我看来，你就是来诱惑我的”  
山治这回反应倒快，在索隆继续之前制止住他，挣扎着起身，索隆支起胳膊将他压了回去，两人无声的对峙着。  
“你他妈的…你根本就不想关心我这两年到底发生了什么！”  
山治低吼了一声，金色的头发散乱的铺在雪白的被单上，他直视着索隆的眼睛，他知道这个人是真的生气了，但他丝毫不想相让，正是因为他对他是认真的，他才明白必须得让索隆知道这两年在自己身上发生过什么。  
索隆盯着他不肯退让的眼睛，小腹下升腾起来的欲望瞬间熄了下去，他的眼神中闪过一丝心疼，伸出手摸了摸山治的发顶，终于妥协了“如果不是一个好理由，我就宰了你”

身处牢房里面似乎不分昼夜，入眼的只有一片昏暗，龙宫城内特有的阴冷充斥着牢房的每一个角落。  
山治的讲述告了一个段落，全部说完之后他突然发现，那段他甚至不愿回想的经历，如今在这个人面前说出来竟能如此云淡风轻，两人静默了许久，黑暗中索隆仔细辨认着山治的脸，原本白皙细嫩的皮肤在这两年中似乎沧桑了不少，他伸出手将厨子揽在怀里，温柔地反复抚摸着他柔软的发顶，山治别扭的躲开他的触碰，向后挪了挪说道“老子还没那么脆弱，又不是被强暴”  
索隆无视了他的别扭，坚持将他拥在了怀里，让他的头枕在自己肩上，灼热的呼吸不断的拍打在山治的脖颈，寂静的空气中似乎沾染上了些许情欲。  
“喂，绿藻头，别动什么歪心思，这可是在牢里”  
索隆怔了一下，低低的笑了“谁说要做什么了？”  
山治被噎得说不出话来，在心里暗暗骂了一声，又抱了一会儿，索隆直起身来打量着山治的侧脸，一只手慢慢解开那已经解到一半的纽扣，山治咽了咽唾沫没有说话，低头看着索隆不紧不慢地动作，一颗、两颗、三颗…  
没等他好好享受够这家伙难得的温柔，上衣已经被扒了下来，突然暴露在空气中的皮肤立刻迎来了那双炙热的手，那手顺着山治的腹肌向上游移，最后落在山治那蓄着胡须的下巴上，手上稍稍用力，山治的头就被扭了过来，索隆微微低头，四片唇便毫无缝隙的触碰到了一起，这家伙…  
没有反抗的，尽情的，拥吻…  
虽不能说心中的芥蒂已经消去了，但山治的肉体已经一点也不想抗拒这个人的触碰了，他太想念他了，这样的态度令索隆很欣慰，有多久了，没有仔细品尝这个人的味道，最后一次温存是什么时候？他早已不记得了。  
索隆的吻一向极其霸道且色情，时而啃咬时而舔弄，从他们的嘴唇中发出的‘啧啧’的濡湿声充斥着寂静的牢房，山治闭着眼睛，满心想着眼前这个人是索隆的事实，在亲吻的间隙，不停地喃喃着他的名字“索隆…索隆…”在这个时候索隆总会一声声低沉的回应着他，然后伸手抱住他的身体，试图为他驱散那些不美好的回忆。  
亲吻了一会儿，索隆迫不及待地伸手扯开两人的腰带，将两人都早已经肿胀起来的灼热掏了出来覆在一起套弄了起来。  
下体相交的美妙触感令山治忍不住哼出了声，索隆笑了一下开始加快手下的动作，同样都是将近两年没有释放过，两人的高潮同时来的快速且迅猛，粘浊的液体一部分喷洒在山治的胸膛，一部分被索隆留在了掌心。  
释放过后的山治顿时泄了气，只见索隆慢慢起身离开了自己的身体，正想着这家伙今天居然学会了看状况放过自己的时候，身子突然被猛地一翻整个人便趴在了床上，然后就感觉到那人的身体压了上来，揽起他的腰身，伸手到下边将他的两条腿分的大开，这个动作对于山治出众的腿功来说不是难事但总会让他感到羞耻偏偏又无法逃开。  
“喂，白痴剑士，你不会真的要…”山治惊惧着向前爬去，却被人一把捞了回来。  
“别说话，不想受伤的话”山治瞬间明白了他的意思，立刻羞红了脸，不敢再说话，好在这个姿势索隆看不到他的表情。  
索隆用脸颊蹭着山治后背久违的细腻的皮肤，双手抚摸着他柔软的腰身，极具弹性的身体，削瘦的肩头，修长的脖颈，似乎这个人身体的每一处都让他迷恋，他只能把每个角落都仔细品尝一遍才能稍稍抑制胸中那股想要立刻把他吃拆入腹的欲望。  
当索隆舔舐着他的脊柱时，山治的腰已经有些发软，他只能紧紧咬着自己的手背颤抖着自己的双腿支撑着，来到那宛如处子般紧致的后庭，索隆一时兴起将舌头伸进去舔弄了起来，山治的身体猛地一颤，努力将手伸到后面试图阻止这个人的动作却无能为力，不受控制地呻吟溢出牙关，引来了索隆更加色情的舔舐。  
感觉大概是时候了，索隆将刚刚沾了精液的手指伸了进去，已经两年没有做过，索隆知道此时厨子的身体经不住粗暴的对待，他缓缓地伸进一根手指，好在前戏做得够足，已经开始分泌的肠液和方才的润滑使这次进出还算顺利，索隆满意地笑了笑，继续伸进了第二根手指，将头埋在被单里的山治由于看不到身后那人的表情，所有的感官似乎都变得更灵敏了一些，被插入的触感前所未有的冲击着山治的大脑，他开始不安的扭动身体，却每动一下都被那人紧紧钳制住，他只能从喉咙中发出难耐的呻吟。  
当伸进第三根手指的时候，紧致的包围感令索隆舒服的叹了口气，他加重了手下的动作，瞬间深入按向了山治的敏感点，山治几乎抬起头惊叫出了声，索隆伏身上去趴在山治耳边说道“两年不见，你那里还是那么敏感啊…”  
“混蛋…闭嘴…啊！”这样的姿势让山治连抬起腿去踹他都做不到，只能任身上那人为所欲为，这个发现令索隆无比满意，以前每次做爱的时候都为了能好好欣赏厨子那只会对着他露出的魅惑的表情，他很少会用这样的姿势进入。  
索隆又在那紧致的后穴里面按压了数下，当确定厨子的身体已经完全适应了的时候迅速抽了出来，突然被抽出的感觉令山治不受控制地扭动了一下腰身，索隆将自己的炙热抵在那还未缩紧的入口，按着山治的小腹将他拉近，然后慢慢送了进去。  
他将山治的一条腿抬起来搭在手臂上，这个动作使得这次的进入更加深入了一些，看着自己的东西被厨子完全吞没，索隆的心中涌起一阵叹息，已经两年了，两年来他只有一刻不停地修行才能稍稍减少一丝对怀里这个人的想念，想念那些他们互相缠绵厮磨的日日夜夜，他能够为了实现自己的梦想无论什么样的绝境都努力活下去，但只有他自己知道，他可以为了这个男人毫不犹豫地去死。  
身下被强制的占有、填满着，山治似乎感觉不到这撕裂般的强烈痛楚，他的心里此刻只有这个男人，在刚分开的时候他近乎疯狂的思念着他，可越到后来他越不敢想起他，因为只要想到他，他就仿佛会失去在那群人妖中生存下去的勇气，他从来没想过，被不是索隆的男人触碰，被不是索隆的男人猥亵，居然是那么令人绝望的事情…  
索隆紧握着他的腰身，一下一下重重地向前挺进着，似乎每一次进出都要在这个男人身上留下深切的烙印，在如此剧烈地抽插中山治的呻吟早已变得破碎不堪，他的腰已经瘫软的仿若无骨，似乎只要索隆一放手就会瘫倒在床上，不知什么时候两人都已经一丝不挂，汗水顺着索隆的胸膛滚落下来滴在山治的背上，然后再流到牵连着的结合处，最后混着穴口溢出的精液一起滴在雪白的被单上，两人的呼吸都已经开始变得粗重且紊乱，他们早已丢弃了所有的理智，只想疯狂的索取着这两年来积压的欲望，似乎只有这样才能证明这个人就在自己身边，他们已经无暇顾及伙伴的安危，如果可以，但愿能在这欲望的伊甸园中一同死去。  
索隆开始了最后的疯狂抽插，结实的小腹撞击着柔嫩的臀瓣不停发出令人羞耻的‘啪啪’声，山治想要捂住耳朵不去听这样的声音无奈双手还被那人扣在胸前，山治只能将头埋在被子里不受控制地从鼻尖溢出沉闷的娇喘声，在变了调的喘息声中，两人同时迎来了第二次高潮，索隆狠狠向前一顶，几乎顶到了前所未有的深度，顿了一会儿，才将灼热的液体慢慢洒在了山治的身体深处  
山治忍不住抖动了几下，任凭索隆抱着自己的身体将还有些发硬的性器抽了出去，残留在穴口的精液顺着山治的大腿流了下来，山治将自己的头紧紧埋在被子里不想让他看到自己的表情。  
索隆的情欲终于得到了释放，轰然倒在山治的背上，亲吻着他的肩头，然后扳起山治埋在被子里的脸，亲了亲，喑哑的声音中带着一丝自责的心疼“对不起”  
“有什么好对不起的，又不是你的错”山治云淡风轻的说道，如果说在今天之前他还没有办法完全忘掉那段记忆的话，当被这个男人如同珍宝一样抱在怀里的时候，他便已经不在乎了。  
“我一定会成为最强的男人，让你再也不会受到任何伤害”索隆细密的吻落在他汗湿的背上，无比坚定的说道，山治曾经听过无数的誓言，他几乎从未相信，但只有这次，他觉得只要是这个男人说的，就一定会做到。  
“喂喂，要成为最强的男人是本大爷，你少跟我抢”山治闷哼着转过了酸痛的身子，看着他认真的眼睛笑道。  
“谢谢你，厨子”索隆伸出手将他的头拥进怀里。  
“怎么突然变的这么肉麻了，臭绿藻头”  
“谢谢你相信我”  
山治的身体微微一怔，随后扯开了嘴角，伸手环住那人的背“…白痴剑士”  
这间黑暗阴冷的牢房因着那两个男人无比炽热又真诚的爱似乎也有了一丝光明，这道小小的微弱的光芒即使与鱼人岛的天空相比也毫不逊色，因为有了这道微小的光芒他们终将跨越这片残忍的大海。

我曾以为经历过死前的绝望的自己，再不会有什么事情会使我软弱，但因为爱着你，原本无所畏惧的我甚至无法忍受别的男人的触碰，在这片辽阔的大海上，只有你才是我的救赎，让我成为一个有血有肉的软弱而又比任何人都强大的男人。


	6. 6、蛋糕岛

我们回家  
——蛋糕岛

山治站在镜子前，下意识地整理了一下皱湿的领带，看着眼前这个穿着一身白色西装的男人，他有一瞬间的恍惚，他甚至觉得自己不认识这个男人，他的眼角眉梢仿佛比仅仅几天前沧桑了许多，山治苦笑了一下，这太不像他了，明明马上就要结婚了，对方还是那么可爱美丽的女性，还有什么不满足的？现在摆出这副表情是要做什么。  
没错，就在刚刚，他曾以为自己的生命中仅剩的那道光，他唯一的救赎，也伴随着谎言彻底幻灭了，他还在奢求什么，他突然觉得就这样死在布琳手中也不错，杰尔马66号的存亡与他何干，他早就已经不是文思莫克家的人了…不，他狠狠吸了口烟，外面还有路飞和娜美桑他们，在今天之前他觉得只要牺牲自己一个人所有人都会没事，可现在看来根本不是那回事儿，只要活着，只有活着，才有希望，想到这，他整理了一下心情，对着镜子努力扯出一丝毫不虚假的笑容朝门外走去。  
手刚握上门把，就感到一股强大的力量突然推开了门，在他还没反应过来的时候整个人便被按在了门上，他立刻抬腿就踢却被那人熟练地躲过并趁机压制住了自己的双腿，当看到那熟悉的绿色头发的时候，山治瞬间睁大了眼睛，烟从嘴里掉了出来。  
“你…你…”他几乎不知道该如何反应来平复心中的震惊，这个人怎么会在这里，他不是应该去和之国了吗？那武士那边怎么办？罗宾姐怎么办？他到底是怎么过来的？一时间仿佛有无数个问题涌了进来，却不知从何开口，他只能怔怔地看着这个男人。  
“怎么，一段时间不见，便不认得我了？”男人邪魅的笑着，那冷峻的嘴角不带一丝温度，露出看待猎物时的猛兽一般的表情。  
怎么会不认识，他本来还在想，这个人没有跟着路飞一起来真是太好了，他就可以不让他看到自己这副样子，而现在，单单是他这样站在自己面前，山治就觉得快要受不住了，这么多天以来他心中那根紧绷着的弦似乎马上就要断掉，心脏剧烈的跳动着让他瑟缩着身子想要逃离。  
“不是，你怎么会在这里？”他偏过头不敢去看索隆的眼睛，努力用平静的语气问出这句话。  
“你要结婚了，我怎么能不来？”索隆嗤笑了一句，声音中都渗着寒意。  
果然是这样，这个人果然是来和自己做个了断的，也是啊，从他抛弃他跑回来结婚的那一刻起他就该料到这样的结果，他们之间，再也不可能了。  
索隆盯着山治那一瞬间突然红了的眼眶，皱了皱眉，用力将他的脸扳了过来让他看着自己。  
“是啊，我要结婚了，新娘我很满意，以后我和你们就没有关系了，你赶紧回去，罗宾姐那边不能没有人保护”山治似乎没有察觉到自己的变化，他不知道自己此刻紧咬着下唇红着眼圈的表情有多么让人心痛。  
一阵恨意涌了上来，索隆不由自主地用力捏着山治的下巴，这个人为什么总是要为了别人牺牲自己，他到底要温柔到什么地步，他突然恨极了这样的他，他宁愿他是个自私的人。  
“不久前还躺在我身下的男人，现在跟我说要和女人结婚？嗯？”索隆刻意压低了声音，一字一句用力的击打在山治的心房上，这种极怒之下的低吼令山治浑身猛地一颤，甚至忘记了羞耻。  
“不是这样的…”山治下意识地想要解释，但一想到过了今天一切就结束了便住了口。  
“那是什么样的？”索隆立刻捕捉到了他眼中瞬间黯淡下去的光，这个人到底要折磨自己到什么时候。  
“你们回去重新找个厨师吧…”  
索隆早就料到会等来这样一句话，不等他说完便对着那张口是心非的嘴狠狠吻了下去，粗暴地撕咬着他的嘴唇，似乎要将他拆吃入腹。  
狂风骤雨般的吻毫不留情地落下来，山治的心瞬间崩溃了，天知道他有多想念这个人，即使只有十几天却比分开的那两年还要强烈，残存的理智告诉他不能再纠缠下去，可他的身体却不由自主地迎合着这个人的动作，他们对彼此的身体已经太熟悉，熟悉到只要一触碰便有了默契，每一滴血液都在喧嚣着，如果今天过后人生只剩下地狱，那么至少这一刻，让他再任性一次吧。  
索隆从来没有像现在这么疯狂地想要占有他，当得知他要离开他们去结婚的时候，他恨不得立刻飞到他身边砍了他，可当他看到这个人这副被折磨的毫无生气的模样时，他的心突然痛的几乎无法呼吸，让他只想狠狠地占有他，撕裂他，将他揉进自己的身体里，甚至血液里。  
在粗重的喘息间索隆的手已经抱住了他的后背，顺着他的脊椎一点点向下抚摸，山治觉得自己的嘴唇快要被亲肿了，或者根本就是咬的，又感受到那只游移在自己后背的大手，他立刻清醒了一些，使出浑身解数推搡着身上的男人，索隆迅速抓住了他乱动的双手按在了头顶，十指紧扣着，他已经很久，也许十天，也许二十天没有触碰到这双手了，在这么长的时间里他不能亲吻不能触碰这个人，甚至连他身上熟悉的烟草的香气都快要在他的脑子里消失的一干二净，每天闭上眼睛，眼前都是这个男人的影子，对着女人犯花痴的模样，认真的准备料理的模样，暴怒地抬腿踢向他的模样，还有沉浸在欲望中满面潮红的模样…他怎么可能放手，让这个他二十年来他唯一爱的男人从他身边逃离，哪怕他会恨他，他也认了。  
他离开这个人一天，就想念他一天。离开他一秒，就想念他一秒。这样的他怎么可能就这样轻易放开这双手。  
想到这，索隆又将他身体的压紧了些，胸前没有了阻碍，他的手轻易的伸进了那人的衬衫里，这段时间的禁欲和压抑让山治变得异常敏感，仅仅是粗暴的亲吻便已经足以使他情动，更不要说此刻那只粗糙又火热的手正在色情的抚摸着他的胸口，山治感觉自己的下身好像已经抬起头了。  
当索隆俯下身含住那人的乳尖时分明听到了一声轻呼，索隆不禁笑了一下，果然是个口是心非的家伙，下一秒直接将手伸到了那人裤子里，脱下西裤的速度简直比脱自己的裤子还要快，啊…当他抚摸到厨子大腿内侧的时候忍不住发出了一声满足而又像是压抑已久的叹息，越是触碰这个男人自己的定力和耐心便越像是全都喂了狗，无论多少次都觉得不够，他一向是个严于律己的人，前十九年的人生都献给了剑道，直到遇见这个长着一头金发的，圈圈眉的混蛋，他才明白原来性竟然是这么令人上瘾的东西，又或者，让他上瘾的只是这个人而已。  
山治感觉到自己的裤子顺着两条腿滑了下去，金属的腰带扣撞到地上发出清脆的响声，上衣也几乎被扒光，而压在自己身上的这个男人还是一副衣冠楚楚的模样，他刚想出声抗议，扣着自己手腕的那只手突然放开了他转而将手指塞进了他的嘴里，突然放松下来的手臂自然下垂搭在了那人的肩上，下意识便抱紧了他的脖颈。  
胸前被温热的口腔包裹着，灵活的舌头将它压进去，用牙齿轻轻咬住向外拉扯，复又轻舔一下，剑士熟悉的气味充斥着山治的大脑，使他的双腿忍不住开始发软，男人的喘息声越来越粗重，过了许久索隆终于放开那个被他亲吻的有些红肿的地方，抬起头看着厨子似乎泛着光的蓝色眼睛，湿漉漉的，多么迷人的眼睛，他暗骂了一句抽出已经濡湿的手指直接戳进了那个很久没有使用过的穴口。  
山治被这突如其来的插入顶得有些喘不过气，搭在他肩上的手试图将他推开，被身上那人察觉了他的企图，身后的手指毫不怜惜的直插到底，他忍不住惊叫出声赶紧用手背捂住自己的嘴，脸色已经一片潮红，紧咬着下唇努力让自己不要发出声音，迷蒙着眼睛看着他，像是在求饶，更像是在撒娇求欢，这样的山治令索隆下腹一紧，直接抬起他的臀部，解开自己的裤子没有丝毫犹豫的冲了进去，剧烈地疼痛感让山治连反抗的空余都没有的紧紧抱住了索隆的身体。  
“啊！等…等一…唔！”被直插到底的刺激几乎让他尖叫出声，突然想到这是在更衣室外面可能还有人，便一口咬上了索隆的肩膀硬生生将那声惊呼咽了回去。  
索隆对现在这个姿势很满意，手臂一个用力直接将怀里的人抱了起来，双脚突然离地的坠落感让那人的腿立刻缠住了自己的腰，索隆将他的后背紧紧抵在门上，这样不需要费太大的力气抱着他又能固定他的身体。  
由于润滑的不够充分，下身被包裹的近乎疼痛，肩膀上牙齿的啃咬却更让他兴奋，索隆就这样抱着他的大腿内侧，任由那人咬着他发泄，急切的呼吸声拍打在他的耳侧。  
自从他们开始做这事儿以来索隆从来不会如此粗暴的对待他，这说明这个人此刻的情绪已经愤怒到了极点以至于无法控制自己的欲望，这让山治心里不由得觉得有些酸涩。  
索隆的手在厨子大腿内侧反复摩擦着，掌心柔嫩又似乎在微微颤抖的肌肉让他的心神为之一荡，他抛弃了所有的理智，只想要彻底的占有这个人，在他的身体深处烙下只属于自己的印记，他抽出来一点，又更深地顶进去，肩上传来一阵刺痛，金发男人的牙又咬得深了些，他不顾肩上的疼痛，再次抽出来，更加用力的顶进去，这回终于让那人松了口发出小兽一般的呜咽。  
索隆抬头去看那人的表情，只见他的脸上不知什么时候已经泪渍涟涟，无法忍受的痛楚，心中多日来的委屈以及对这个男人热切的思念早已令山治崩溃，绷了太久的神经突然被扯断，埋在内心深处的感情全部涌了出去，令他忍不住哭了出来，他宁愿就这样死在索隆的怀里。  
染着哭腔的呻吟声对于索隆来说无异于兴奋剂，被厨子紧紧包裹着的下身居然又大了一圈，他深深的望着怀里的人，目光中满是痛苦，但又不想放过他。  
“厨子，求我…”索隆用自己的顶端摩擦着山治的敏感处却迟迟没有动作，他拉下山治的脑袋趴在他的耳边用着魅惑人心的声音说道。  
山治哼哼了一声，其实他早已经被顶弄的说不出话了，身下传来的一阵阵刺激蔓延过他的身体，横冲直撞地流到他的心里去，毫不客气地试图摧毁他所有的理性，他不再去不想过后会有什么后果，只想被眼前这个人狠狠地撕裂、占有，他难耐的扭动了一下腰身，这便是邀请了，索隆欣慰的笑了一下立刻用行动回应了山治的请求。  
索隆终于放纵了自己的欲望在他的身体里疯狂的抽插了起来，山治只能将头埋在他的颈窝咬着牙不敢发出一点声音，然而鼻尖溢出来的闷哼声却一下下传进索隆的耳朵，索隆每次都顶向那致命的一点，两人的额头都开始有汗流下来，巨大的快感令山治几乎就要失去意识，他只能随着索隆的节奏上下摇动着，这样剧烈地动作让他的背不断的撞在门板上，发出有节奏的声响，他却已经无暇去顾及会不会被路过的侍女听到，他们已经完全忘记了这是在哪里…  
“你怎么不像平日里那样叫了？嗯？”索隆伸出舌头粘腻的舔着他的耳垂喘着气说道，下身猛烈的抽插仍未停止“叫啊，把你的新娘也引过来，让她知道你是谁的人”  
男人低沉性感的声音突然在山治的脑中炸了开来，残余的理智瞬间飞了回来，他才想起来试图阻止身上的人。  
索隆将他的两条腿搭在自己的手臂上，这个动作使山治的两腿大开“你看，看看我是怎样占有你的”山治下意识地低头去看，只见自己的后穴紧紧地含着他的硕大，欲拒还迎般的收缩着，交合处已经一片粘腻，这种羞耻的感觉令他奋力推搡着想要逃离。  
“你快…起来，啊，不行…嗯，停下来”山治努力完整的说完这句话，但随时会被发现的紧张感让他不禁绷紧了身体，索隆对他这个下意识的动作十分赞赏，丝毫没有停下腰间的动作，反而更加猛烈的进攻着，像是要将这个人贯穿一样。  
“乖，叫出来，我想听”索隆继续在他的耳边诱惑着，这个少言寡语的男人即使是在他们每次做爱的时候也很少会说出这种露骨的话来，这让山治心中的柔软突然塌陷了一块。  
“乖，你叫出来，我就放过你”索隆没有放弃，山治的手死死的揪着他的衣领“啊…索…索隆、索隆”如同撒娇一样的软软的叫着他的名字，泪水夹杂着汗水落在他的脸上，迷蒙的蓝色瞳孔中闪烁着的不知是欢愉还是痛苦，而身上的男人似乎并不准备放过他，侵犯的力度丝毫没有减弱，反而让山治觉得插在自己身体里的那东西又涨大了几分。  
还没来得及咽回去的叫声就这样被逼了出来，下一秒他就看到男人那鬼魅一样的笑容，他伸手抓住那翠绿的头发，干脆低头吻了上去。  
山治收紧了手臂，舌尖主动向那人的口腔中探去，却被一道更加有力的力量堵了回来，舌头被强硬地挤回了自己的嘴里，而始作俑者却顺势在里面纠缠了起来，充满着情欲的深吻和身下不断传来的快感令山治觉得自己快到了，他伸出手刚想要去抓自己的下体却被索隆握住了。  
“不许碰，今天不许你自己来”山治愣了几秒随后明白了他的意思，睁大眼睛瞪着他，难耐的扭动了一下身子，那神情中却分明带着几分委屈。  
“这是对你擅自从我身边离开的惩罚”索隆愤懑地说了一句，同时身下狠狠地向上一顶，感觉到山治的妥协，索隆愉快的开始了最后的冲刺。  
他看着厨子变得有些红肿的交合处，知道他已经到极限了，如果再不放过他会受伤了，于是加快了冲刺的速度，终于在一阵低吼声中喷发在了他的身体深处，同时也迎来了怀中那人的高潮，湿热的液体顺着山治的大腿流了出来，让他不禁轻轻颤抖着。  
这个漫长的吻还没有结束，只是从刚开始霸道的纠缠和啃咬变成了柔和的厮磨，在亲吻中两人慢慢平复着激情，索隆的下体还插在他的身体里没有拔出来。就这样抱着一个大男人做了这么久，果真是个肌肉怪物，山治神志不清地想着。  
当终于平复了呼吸之后索隆才想起来厨子还在双脚悬空着，于是慢慢地拔了出来，将那人的腿放了下来，刚一站到地上，山治只觉得脚下一软便倒进了索隆的怀里。  
索隆稳稳地扶住他的身体，低低的笑了一声，山治咬牙切齿的瞪了他一眼，心想等他有了力气一定会把他揣回海里去，但此刻只能整个人瘫软在他的身上。索隆用力的抱着他的身体，温柔地蹭着他的脸颊，好像只要一放手这个人就会立刻从他的身边消失一样。  
男人的怀抱结实又温暖，从他的胸膛里传来的沉稳有力的心跳声让山治莫名觉得安心，他的鼻尖一酸，也伸手环上索隆的后背。  
他们好像已经很久没有这样静静拥抱着感受彼此的心跳了，自从进了新世界，他们总是游走在生死的边缘，在两年的修炼中索隆每天都告诉自己一定要变得更强要变得比任何人都强，这样才能保护他。  
“厨子，交给我吧”如果两年后的自己还是无法保护他，那这地狱般的两年又有什么意义。  
“白痴绿藻头…”山治想要告诉他事情没有他想象的那么简单，他们的敌人不是以前那些杂碎，而是四皇啊，却不知为什么无法开口，可能他知道就算他说了这个男人还是会说一样的话。  
“你只需要是你，就好了”索隆抬起手抚摸着山治的头发，你只需要是你，是那个比任何人都要温柔的男人，剩下的，交给我就好了。  
“等事情都结束了，厨子，我们，回家吧，回到桑尼号上去”索隆用从未有过的温柔的声音轻轻哄道，只这一句便让他的眼泪几乎决堤。  
“笨蛋…”  
这个甜腻的小岛上此刻正是一派欢愉的景象，每个人都为着即将开始茶话会和婚礼而奔走忙碌着，有谁会想到，在这间小小的给更衣室里，有两个男人正以抵死相依的姿势紧紧拥抱着，他们的爱，曾跨越这片残酷的大海，又岂能畏惧渺小的死亡。

我很坚强，也很软弱，我不曾惧怕死亡，但我害怕失去你，我曾越过遥远的大海，闯过鬼神的关卡，见识过地狱的獠牙，只为张开双臂走向你，让我能够，带你回家。


	7. 终章：一道光

一道光

山治篇  
“…怎么可能让你去救娜美桑！”  
“那你到底想怎样啊？！”  
“当然是我自己去了！而且比起你，娜美桑一定更希望我去救她！”  
“是是…我知道啦，你可要好好把他们都救出来啊，臭厨子…”

这就是他们最后的对话。  
啊啊，如果知道那也许是他们最后一次对话，自己又会说些别的什么呢？这种事情就算去想也不会有答案，山治苦笑了一下。  
山治看着手中的食盒，不知不觉中，他还是像往常一样做了那个人爱吃的东西，最后一次见面是什么时候？他似乎已经记不清了，也许十五天，也许二十天…什么嘛，才不到一个月而已，比起那漫长的地狱般的两年算得了什么，可为什么，他觉得自己几乎快要想不起那个人的脸了，那头绿色的头发、那张总是和他吵架的嘴、拥抱他时灼热的体温…这一切都在他的记忆中一天天变得模糊，不，他知道，他不是忘了他，而是快要忘记了自己。  
他拎起食盒走了出去，顺手拿上了刚刚在外面摘的花。如果再这样下去，我早晚会变成一具行尸走肉吧，山治这样想着，不行，我得赶紧去了，去找在这边的世界唯一能治愈我的那道光，走向我唯一的救赎。

“哈哈哈，开什么玩笑，让我和那个小混混结婚？！”  
“妈妈最喜欢我了，尤其是我的演技”  
“反正只要随便哭两下，那个男人就上当了”  
“只有我的家人才知道我真正的样子”  
“你简直想象不到他是怎么对我求婚的，我从来没有见过那么愚蠢的人”  
“我将在明天的婚礼上，用这把枪射杀他”  
“你猜他被我杀死的时候会露出什么样的表情呢？”  
…………  
他很想告诉自己这一切都是假的，可那些话就这样鲜活的萦绕在他的脑中，挥之不去，啊，下雨了吗，很好，这样就让他分不清流下来的是雨水还是别的什么了，他颤抖着掏出一根烟，却怎么都点不上，快点，快给我着起来啊…他低下头，摇摇晃晃地往房间走去，不一会儿，他站过的地方便已经被雨水冲刷掉了痕迹，只剩下那束被雨滴拍烂了的白色野花静静地躺在墙角。  
他原本以为，只要他乖乖的去结婚，只要牺牲自己一个人，便可以平息这一切，所有人都会得救，无论是巴拉蒂餐厅还是路飞他们，可现在看来，这些从一开始就不成立，就像痴人说梦一样！他的牺牲算什么？他不惜下决心离开所有的伙伴甚至放弃那个人又算什么？  
终于，连他在这个世界仅剩的那道光，也彻底湮灭了。怎么办，索隆，我到底应该怎么做？  
他开始觉得，忘记这一切吧，就当做什么都没有听到过，就这样明天死在布琳的手里也不错。  
直到那个混蛋就这样猝不及防地出现在他面前，就像他毫无道理的出现在他的生命里又狂妄的占有着他所有的感情一样。  
他从那个人一开一合的唇瓣间听到他无比熟悉的声音。  
他说“厨子，我想你了”  
他说“厨子，你只有一个家人，那就是我；你只有一个家族，就是罗罗诺亚”  
他说“厨子，让我来保护你”  
他说“臭厨子，我们回家”  
…………  
他从来不知道自己的眼泪可以如同决堤一般汹涌，其实只这个人的脸一出现，他心中多日建筑起来的壁垒便瞬间崩塌了，不需要多余的话语，只要感受到这个人的体温，他便再也坚强不起来了。  
他不禁想起第一次见到这个人时的场景，他就像一匹倨傲的野兽，持着刀站在比自己强大数倍的剑豪面前，明知前方就是死亡，却仍能笑着张开双臂，面无惧色，姿态洒脱令人起敬，可那时在他看来为了野心什么的就轻易放弃生命只有愚蠢，他不是不懂他，也许只是，从那一刻开始，他就心疼了。  
后来他不可救药的喜欢上了那个同样不可救药的笨蛋，他想知道那双每天握着冰冷的铁块的手是否也是有温度的，他想知道那个只想着酒和杀戮的脑子里还装着些什么东西，最重要的是，他想知道那颗比任何人都强大的心脏深处是否也有一处柔软…于是那个寂静的夜晚他借着酒劲爬上瞭望台吻了他，他很庆幸自己那样做了，让他在漫长而残酷的航海中，拥有了只属于他的一丝光明。后来在那场战斗中，他为了自己毫不犹豫的放弃了生命，其实他很想说，傻瓜，这样的话你的野心怎么办？可当他看到他浑身是血却还咬着牙站在那里对他说着‘什么都没发生’的时候，他知道，这就是他喜欢的男人，就算那个人不是自己，他也会这样去做，他一直是那个强大得让人心痛的男人。  
所以，太狡猾了啊，趴在我耳边不停说着这些话的你太狡猾了啊，这样的你，让我怎么忍心去伤害。

他从来都不曾觉得自己很无辜，但他也没有错，他只是爱上了一个人而已，如果可以许一个愿望的话…  
“索隆，带我回家吧”

 

索隆篇  
从德雷斯罗萨出来之后，索隆就一直很焦躁，甚至有些不安，理由不用想也知道，他很久没见那个臭厨子了，他掰着手指头数着，似乎有十天了吧，等到了佐乌岛见到那个人，他一定要立刻抱他，索隆美滋滋地想着。  
结果，就是这副样子了…  
他想了下，最后一次听到那个人的声音是…“路飞，我需要一个许可，向BIG•MOM的船反击的许可”这很好，在他最后的记忆中，那个人还是一副张狂的模样。  
路飞说了要去接他回来，虽然他不认为那个臭厨子会这样乖乖回来，他有一瞬间想过要不要一起去，但他们现在面临着两个四皇的威胁，和之国那边他不能不跟着去，而且，他暂时不想去见那个要结婚的混蛋，最重要的是，那个别扭的家伙，大概最不想看到的人，就是他吧。  
他们离开佐乌岛已经有几天了，特拉男的潜水艇里异常闷热，他最近时常感到胸口无比憋闷，即使浮上海面也让他难以呼吸，他不停地在船上四处转着，然而在这艘船上找不到一丝那个人的痕迹，这是当然的，他开始变得有些烦躁，再这样下去，他几乎要想不起那个人的味道了。  
终于在第七天的时候，他们在潜上海面的时候遇见了一艘船，或许是天注定吧，那是一艘开往蛋糕岛的船，听船上的人说，他们是赶去参加大妈的茶话会的，茶话会？他记得娜美说过婚礼会在茶话会上举行，也就是说…  
他只是稍微思考了一瞬，交代了弗兰奇一声，便溜上了船。  
他很少会做这种冲动而不顾全大局的决定，他知道他可能会赶不及回来，他知道在去和之国的路上他们可能会遇到难以应对的麻烦，他知道他孤身去闯四皇的地盘没什么好处，这些他都知道，但是他不知道除了这样自己还能怎么办，只要想到那个家伙就要结婚了，他就烦躁得想要杀人，这样和以前那个生命里只有杀戮的海贼猎人罗罗诺亚•索隆又有什么区别。  
在没有见到那个混蛋的时候，他曾想过无数句刻薄的话去嘲讽他，他曾想过要是他不乖乖和自己回来的话就把他那双腿废了，他也曾想过若是看到他某个女人卿卿我我的样子就把他绑起来丢到海里去…他预设了无数个他们见面时的场景，唯独没有想到，如果那个人是现在这副失去希望的表情他该怎么办。  
他从来没有想过在这双蓝色的眼睛里有一天会看到这种空洞的神情，数天来压抑的情感在那一瞬间爆发出来，他看了看自己空荡的双臂，如今只要一伸手就能拥抱到这个人，他还要求什么呢？下一秒他便毫不犹豫地吻上了那片他朝思暮想的唇。  
他一遍遍的亲吻着那人的眼角，想要将那不断渗出的泪水全都吞下去，在记忆中这个男人从来没有像现在这样流过泪，这种感觉比当初在空岛看着他重伤不醒的时候，比在恐怖三桅帆船看着他挡在自己面前想要代替自己去死的时候还要难受，他的胸口不受控制地疼了起来。  
他现在只想紧紧地抱他，狠狠地占有他，似乎只有这样，才让他觉得这个人是真实存在的，什么四皇，他不在乎，什么杰尔马66号，听都没有听过，他的臭厨子为什么要被一个不知道从哪儿冒出来的狗屁家族给抢走。  
索隆记得他第一次认识那个人的时候他是那个张扬自信又不可一世的海上餐厅副料理长，虽然是个笨蛋，但做饭的手艺还不错，他一直在想，那双男人的手到底是如何处理那些纤细的食材的，于是他经常看着他在厨房忙碌，不知道从什么时候开始，他喜欢上了那双手，或者说，是拥有着这双手的那个人，那个虽然花痴却比任何人都温柔的男人，那个被人嘲笑却仍旧坚信着自己的梦想的男人，那个看上去瘦弱却几乎比他还要坚强的男人，他知道他早已经无可救药的沉迷于这个男人的一切，他前二十年的生命中，都只有无休止的修炼，他的人生仿佛只有一个意义，那就是成为世界第一大剑豪，直到在这片辽阔的大海上遇见了这个男人，他终于知道爱着一个人是这么美妙的事情，他终于找到了比他的野心更加重要的东西，他终于，成为了一个完整的人。  
这个男人在他的耳边不停发出着染着哭腔的声音，不知是委屈还是不甘。  
“索隆、索隆、索隆……”  
他用尽全力一遍遍叫着他的名字，就像是在确认一样，他一声声坚定的回应着他，同时回应他的，还有从身体深处传来的灼热，他紧紧地拥抱着这个人的身体，抚摸遍他身体每一寸角落，熟悉的触感传遍他的全身，那几乎快要忘掉的气息就充斥在他的周围，他从来没有一刻比现在更加满足。  
在过往二十年的时间里，我的人生如同在暗夜中行走，陪伴我的只有冰冷的刀剑和血腥，因为你的出现，才让这片黑夜拥有了一道光，所以，臭厨子，没有我的允许，你怎么可以擅自从我身边离开，不要说是去结婚，就算是追到地狱，我也会把你带回来。


End file.
